Sister, Where Art Thou?
by M.C. Castle
Summary: After the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, Beast Boy misses Terra more than ever. Slade's new apprentice could help...if he wasn't trying to kill the Titans! BBxTerra, a little RobinxStar, and a little KidflashxJinx. A little humor, a little angsty.
1. Prologue

I'm not gonna spoil the plot of this fic for you yet. After all, as I've found, suspense is one of the best parts of this show. Anyway, enjoy!

I don't own any characters from Teen Titans. I only own the ones I make up.

**Prologue**

The boy walked down the metal catwalk to the throne on which Slade sat. He had heard the rumors about this man. He was not one to be trifled with. He was strong, manipulative, clever, and infamous for quite a few things. One of them stood out amongst the rest: cheating death.

It was a perfect day when it happened, barely a cloud in the sky. Birds were singing, children were laughing, and the hustle and bustle of the city seemed almost friendly. It had been a while since anything bad had happened. The boy sensed that a perfect day like this would be about the time something evil would rear its ugly head. He had been walking through the park that day, appearing as a regular person. While that was really the furthest from what he was, he wanted to keep a low profile until he had a chance find what he was looking for. As the wind blew through his blonde hair, a sudden feeling of darkness seized him. Then, only a second later, a feeling of light filled the world. It filled him with a feeling he hadn't felt in years: happiness. But the feeling only lasted for a second. He slipped back into his dark persona, immediately trying to figure out what had just happened.

He searched the criminal underground for answers. He heard whispers about the Teen Titans and Slade. He heard about how the dark one, Raven, had brought this all about. He heard how the Titans had teamed up with Slade to defeat a demon that had sealed them all in evil. And lastly, he heard about how Slade had fought one of the guardians to the very gates of hell and won back his body.

This man Slade could give the boy what he wanted. He was sure of it. He continued his walk down the catwalk until he heard a voice. "It seems I have an unexpected visitor. I'm not surprised you found this place, though. You, of all people, should know where it is."

The boy tossed the hair back from his face. "So you know about me. Can't say I'm surprised. People say you have all the answers. I'm here to find out just how accurate those words are."

Slade came forth from the darkness. Just as the boy had been told, his face was hidden behind a mask. "So you seek an apprenticeship?"

The boy smiled. "That is exactly what I seek."

Slade turned around, his hands folded behind his back. "I'm sure you've heard about my little tango with death. I've seen what true power is, and I know what I need for my future plans. In short, my standards are higher now." Suddenly, he spun around, swinging a metal pole in the direction of the boy.

The boy stepped to one side, dodging the pole easily. Slade was readying a second swing when the boy swept his feet out from under him with a quick kick. Slade fell over, only to spring back up to his feet again. The boy said, "I think you'll find that I'll meet your standards perfectly."

Slade's eye squinted behind his mask. He jumped into the air and brought the pole crashing down on the boy. The boy caught it with one hand. The other he encased in a glove of stone. He punched right through the pole with his gloved hand, and kicked Slade back to the edge of the catwalk.

Slade brushed off his shoulder. "I know you're holding back from me. Let's see what you can really do."

Slade threw his hand into the air, and a fiery ax appeared in it. Just looking at this weapon filled the boy with the same evil he felt that day. At once he longed to destroy it. He punched the ground, cracking it open. Slade jumped before the fissure reached him. During his fall, he swung the ax downward. The boy rolled to the left just in time. The place where the ax had landed was split open and charred. Had he still been there, the boy would've surely been toast. This Slade really _was_ dangerous.

The boy decided he would have to pull out all the stops. As Slade charged toward him, he sent stalactite after stalactite raining down on him. Slade sliced the stones one by one with his ax, and then began spinning it, charging ever closer to the boy.

The boy touched the ground, and, with a luminous yellow light radiating from his arm into the dirt, brought a large stone lance up from the ground. He raised his other hand to the air. It filled with yellow light, and soon he was holding golden reins. He pulled them forward, and from the ground came a large stone beast. It looked much like a horse made from gravel and dirt. The boy jumped on the back of the horse and began charging toward Slade, pointing the stone lance at him.

When their blades met, they clashed with the mighty sound of stone hitting steel. The boy parried Slade's every blow, and the horse bucked and bit at Slade whenever it got the opportunity. After many parried strikes, Slade spun the ax at top speed and threw it directly at the boy, knocking him off his steed. The horse immediately crumbled, and the lance returned to the ground.

Slade walked over to the boy, who was sitting up and trying to stop the ringing in his head. "Impressive," said Slade, the ax in his hand disappearing in a burst of flame. "Your powers are advanced. I haven't had this good an exercise since my battle with that gatekeeper."

The boy got up. "That ax…did you take it from this 'gatekeeper'?"

Slade nodded. "I will tell you more once your training is finished. I don't think I will have far to go, though. As you are now, your powers are even more advanced than your sister's were when I united with her."

The boy stared at the masked man. "Where is she? Where is Terra?"

Slade looked over at the dark wall to their right. He pulled a remote out of nowhere and turned on the computer screens. They showed the pictures of five teens. The boy knew who they were, but as he expected, Slade asked, "Have you heard of the Teen Titans?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah. Five teen wonders, each with a set of skills or powers unique to him or her. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy. I heard you sent my sister to spy on them. I don't know much more than that, though. Not much leaks into the public."

Slade switched the screens to battle scenes involving the Titans. "They have foiled my schemes many times, and they are the ones who took my life. I was saved by a demon named Trigon, who agreed to give me my body back in exchange for an errand. But in the end, he double-crossed me, and I had to get my body back myself, getting help from those who had killed me. In the end we defeated Trigon, and I got this ax as a keepsake, a little souvenir to remember my trip through the netherworld by." He turned to the boy. "These Titans are dangerous, no doubt about that. They will lead you to your sister. I will help you get her back."

"Deal," said the boy. He shook Slade's hand.

"Excellent," said Slade. "We'll begin without delay. I only hope this turns out better than my last apprenticeship. Come then, Terrane, we have much work to do."

Terrane followed Slade down the stairs into another room, excitement in his mind. _Finally,_ he thought, _I can find her._


	2. Titans Reunion

If this were an actual episode, this is where the title would show and the main story would begin. Just a note: I don't have cable, and have only seen so many episodes of Teen Titans. If this information is incorrect, please understand that I have no way of knowing. I have, however, seen parts of Season 5, so there may be some Brotherhood of Evil mention somewhere. I've also heard of Trouble in Tokyo. This happens sometime before that. Anyway, read, review, enjoy!

I don't own any characters except for the ones I make up.

**Sister, Where Art Thou?**

_I got one shot,_ thought Cyborg as he lifted his arm to the target. With careful aim, he fired.

The dart barely missed the balloon.

"Aw, MAN!" said Cyborg.

Beast Boy laughed a little. "Move aside, Cy, and watch a master do his work."

Handing his bucket of popcorn to Raven, Beast Boy cracked his knuckles and picked up a dart. He squinted his eyes, focusing on the blue balloon right in the center. He threw the dart, puncturing the balloon. After the man behind the stand gave him his prize, he took a bow before his friends. He took out another dollar and said, "One more game, my good man." He turned back to his friends and winked. "Blindfolded this time."

"Yarr, ye be a daring landlubber," said the man working the stand. He was dressed in a pirate costume with a toy parrot on his shoulder.

Beast Boy handed over the money, took the darts, and took a handkerchief out of his pocket. He tied the handkerchief around his eyes, covering his sight completely. Readying himself, he threw one of the darts.

This time, the dart headed straight into the fake parrot on the pirate's shoulder. "Polly!" he shouted.

Beast Boy took off his blindfold. "How did I do?" he asked. He looked over to where his dart had hit. "Whoops!" he said. He scratched the back of his head. "Uh…sorry, sir!"

The pirate glared at him. "You're lucky this wasn't a real bird, matey!" he shouted.

As the Titans walked away from the stand, Raven said, "Someone's a little too dedicated to their role as pirate."

Starfire giggled. "Beast Boy, your skills are amazing! You were trying to hit the Polly, were you not?"

Beast Boy laughed nervously, his eyes shifting from left to right. "Yeah…right…heh heh."

Cyborg laughed and smacked Beast Boy on the back. "Man, you missed that thing by a mile. A little more to the left and you would've taken that guy's eye out."

Starfire looked confused. "But he hit the Polly!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "No, Star, he was trying to hit the balloons."

"Oh," said Starfire. "In that case…you failed miserably, Beast Boy, but at least you did your best!"

Beast Boy sighed. "Yeah, thanks Star."

Robin chuckled. "Cheer up, Beast Boy. Look where we are. At a carnival, only three months after beating that Brotherhood of Evil. Finally, there's no villain that can stop us." They walked up to a gorilla cage. The gorilla inside roared loudly, and Robin stumbled backwards. After steadying himself, he said, "Though I'll never get over this jumpiness at giant monkeys I've been having."

Beast Boy smiled, but there wasn't any feeling in it. After they had frozen the Brain, he had looked around at that crowd full of heroes, rolling their eyes at his bad joke. But there was one hero he didn't see there, one who would've been smiling up at him, probably the only one who would've laughed.

Terra was missing from the crowd that day.

Three months of free time and the Titans still hadn't developed a way to bring Terra back. There was no conceivable way to do this, they had discovered. Even after days of experimentation they had come up with nothing. Beast Boy had fallen into a slump of depression ever since. He thought the carnival would cheer him up, but it was doing nothing.

As the Titans walked about looking for something to do, something caught Cyborg's eye. "Hey!" he said. "Guys, look! Big group of honorary Titans at two o'clock!"

The Titans looked over to where Cyborg was pointing, and sure enough, there was a large group of their friends hanging around by a weeping willow tree near a lake. They were sitting in the branches of the willow tree, talking and laughing. As the five Titans approached, all the heads turned. Friendly smiles lit up on the faces of the crowd. Speedy stepped forward and shouted, "Hey everyone! Look who came to the party!" He high-fived Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. After that, he hugged Starfire and Raven. "How have you guys been? We haven't seen each other in a while."

Raven smiled. "Oh, you know, same old same old. We've put about eight thousand baddies in jail since we came back on the scene."

"Yeah, and we thought we were gonna be bored!" Cyborg said, punching his fist in the air. "The city was full of thugs while the Titans were gone, but we cleaned their clocks good!"

"But enough about us, friend," said Starfire, flying over to Speedy's side. "Please, you must regale us with your own tales of baddie butt-kicking!"

"With pleasure," said Speedy. "But first, lemme show you who's here. Let's see…ah, Titans East are up on that branch to your left. There's a group under that branch telling campfire stories. Looks like our boy Hotspot is over there, keeping the fire going. There's Kid Flash and Jinx having a little 'romantic moment' over by the lake. And here we have Pantha and Gnarrk arm-wrestling, Kole cheering her caveman friend on to the side." He turned back to the Titans. "That's not everyone, but those are the only interesting things going on. Now, about those heroic stories? Well, the other day, there was this museum robbery…"

Beast Boy had not listened to any of this. He was gazing over to the moonlit lake, watching Kid Flash and Jinx. They were sitting side-by-side, gazing up at the full moon. Kid Flash was talking about something. Jinx laughed and nodded a few times. Then they both continued gazing at the moon. The silence was perfect: complete, and so right for the moment.

A tear rolled down Beast Boy's face. He couldn't watch this. It reminded him too much of Terra. Wiping the tear away, he turned to his friends and said, "I'm gonna go home now. You guys can stay here if you want."

The Titans looked at him. Robin asked, "Is something wrong, Beast Boy?"

"Nah," Beast Boy replied. "I just feel tired."

Robin raised an eyebrow, but then decided not to inquire further. "Okay, just be careful on your way home. There are plenty of vendettas against us."

Beast Boy nodded. "Sure thing." He started his walk back home.

**Meanwhile, in Slade's lair…**

Terrane looked around the darkened room, focusing. Suddenly, a spinning razor burst from the wall, heading straight for him. Terrane simply lifted his hand into the air, bringing a wall of rock with it. The razor bounced harmlessly off the rock. Several more razors came spinning Terrane's way, which he quickly disposed of. Bringing down the walls, he scanned the room again, thinking, _This can't be it. He has to have something more planned._

As if answering his doubt, a spear came falling down from the ceiling. Terrane dodged it and picked it out of the ground. He used it to deflect the next fifty spears sent his way. Then, he produced coal from thin air and crushed it with stone-gloved hands, creating diamond. He encased the spear in diamond and spun around, facing the final challenge of the trial. A doorway opened up, revealing an army of Slade's foot soldier robots. Backing them was a long line of armored assault robots.

Terrane's right hand glowed yellow. He lifted the diamond spear into the air. The spear began to hover, and then began to spin rapidly. Swinging his arm down, Terrane sent the spear careening toward the group of robots. It split the crowd right down the middle, leaving a sparking metallic heap in its wake. Next, he threw his hands down to his side. The spear split in half and began spinning again. Thrusting his arms out to either side, Terrance sent the spears through the other two parts of the army. The crowd was instantly annihilated, and the only evidence of a struggle was the kilometer-wide pile of scrap and the blonde-haired boy with glowing yellow eyes smiling over it.

Terrane was quite thin for his age, like his sister. He had her face, but more masculine with darker eyes. His hair was shorter than hers, and his powers were obviously more advanced. But otherwise, they were exactly the same person.

Terrane walked through the double doors that led back up to Slade's 'throne room.' There to meet him was Slade, devoid of emotion as usual, but undoubtedly wearing a smile below that mask of his. "Very well done, Terrane. Why, with an apprentice that can make actual diamonds, I see no more need for robbing jewelry stores." He turned to a screen and switched it on. "Except, of course, to instigate phase one of our plan." The screen showed the Teen Titans foiling attempt after attempt of thefts and heists. "Many robbery attempts have been made and stopped by the Titans. Some, however, were staged in an attempt to set off a greater plan. These," he said, switching to screens of the Titans being beaten by criminals with great powers, "were a great success, and whatever trap the antagonist had set usually worked. However, in the end, they got out of it. They always break free from traps, which is why you're not going to trap them. You're going to get their help in finding Terra and you're going to finish them."

Terrane raised an eyebrow. "Why finish them? What have they ever done to me?"

Slade put an arm on Terrane's shoulder. "Your sister's whereabouts are unknown even to me. Wherever she is, it was the Titans who got her there. Perhaps when we find her you will find the need to destroy them."

Terrane nodded. "Fine."

Suddenly, something beeped and flashed on Slade's arm. "Ah," said Slade, "it seems we'll be starting earlier than expected. Come, apprentice. It is time to see your sister."

Terrane followed as Slade walked out the door. Whatever these Titans had done to his sister, it sounded bad. Though he didn't know much yet, he was beginning to hate them already.

**Underground**

Beast Boy walked down the stone pathway that led to the statue of Terra. In reality, it wasn't a statue. It was really she, turned to stone after an overexertion of power. Beast Boy wished things had turned out differently. He wished he could've done something to stop that lava flow himself. But Terra was the only one who could've stopped it. And she did, at the cost of her very being.

Terra was believed dead by all but one: Beast Boy. He believed that Terra really was alive in there somewhere. So tonight, when his thoughts about her were strongest, he went down to visit her, putting a flower by her feet. He looked into her eyes for what seemed like forever. They were still open, her body wrenching them wide because of the power she used.

After a minute of silence, Beast Boy spoke. "Um…Terra, if you're listening, it's me. Beast Boy. I…well, I really miss you. I can't believe it's been over a year since it happened. You were a great friend. If you're wondering, the others are doing okay. They're at a party right now. Robin's still the leader, determined as ever. Cyborg is still our strongman…and my lifelong rival." Beast Boy laughed a little. "Raven still meditates and obsesses over darkness and stuff. And Starfire…well…she's just Starfire. You know what I mean. As for me…" He paused. "We just beat this team called the Brotherhood of Evil. A lot of honorary Titans helped us. When we beat them, I was happy but also…sad. Really sad. I was sad that you weren't one of them." He hugged the statue. "Please, Terra, give me the strength to go on. And please, promise me one thing. Promise me you'll come back someday. I'd really like to see you again." As Beast Boy let go, he put his hands on Terra's arms, looking at her for one last time. After a moment, his hands slipped off, and he walked away.

The statue stood there, as it had for the past year or so. But if one looked closely at its face, one could see a teardrop rolling down, then turning to stone a second later.

Beast Boy walked outside, expecting to have to walk home alone. Instead, he saw his four friends standing by the door, as if they were waiting for him. Robin came forward and said, "I knew we'd find you here. We looked for you in the tower, but you weren't home. We knew the next place you'd go was here." He put an arm around Beast Boy and said, "I know you miss her, Beast Boy. And that's okay. We all miss her. And who knows? Maybe someday we'll get her back."

Beast Boy smiled. Even though he knew Robin was saying this just to make him feel better, it was working. "Thanks, man," is all he said.

Cyborg pointed a thumb toward their car. "Let's go home, buddy. There's a big party back at Titan Tower that I wouldn't want you to miss."

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah…a party. Just what we need!" He walked to the car with his friends, getting in the back with Raven and Starfire. They drove home, Beast Boy's mind filled with one thought: _I will get her back. Someday…_

Minutes after the Titans had left, Slade and Terrane appeared on the scene. They were atop a building near the alleyway that led to Terra's statue. Terrane, however, didn't know what was inside. He surveyed the ground, looking for the Teen Titans. After seeing nothing, he turned to Slade and said, "Why are we here? The Titans have already left."

Slade was looking down at the spot through a pair of mechanical binoculars. "This is the place where Terra is located," said Slade, handing the binoculars to Terrane. "I've programmed these to read power signatures. The yellow ones on the screen belong to Terra."

Terrane looked through the binoculars. Sure enough, there were yellow marks on the screen, leading down the stairs. There were also other marks of different colors. There was red, blue, dark green, fluorescent green, and a bluish purple. "These other signatures belong to the Titans, correct?"

"Exactly," Slade said, taking back the binoculars. "And judging by their strength, they were here a few minutes ago. Terra's readings are weakened, though. These are over a year old."

Terrane scratched his chin. "But if they're so old, how do you know she's here?"

Slade put the binoculars away. "If she weren't within a one-kilometer radius of this place, her readings wouldn't show up. She's in there, I'm sure of it." Slade was also sure of it because this was his old base, and the last place he had fought Terra. But he didn't tell Terrane this.

Terrane nodded and said, "Then let's go see her." He jumped down from the rooftop, walking toward the door. Slade soon followed suit. He opened the door and walked down the stairs.

As Terrane walked down the corridor, he noticed that parts of the wall were blackened and smelled charred. The pair came to a large metal door. It was automatic, though it looked as though it barely worked. When they walked up to it, it sluggishly opened, revealing a long stone walkway leading to a statue. As Terrane approached the statue, he began to recognize the figure. He broke into a run, getting closer and closer to the statue. He slid to a halt right in front of it, covering the platform it was on with dust. Now, only the name _Terra_ showed. Beast Boy's flower was covered in dust as well.

Terrane couldn't believe what he was seeing. This statue was his sister. "What…is this?" he asked Slade, the shock in his voice unhidden.

Slade knew what had really happened. He remembered the battle well. She must have turned to stone while trying to stop the lava. But he lied to Terrane anyway, saying, "They must have done this…the Titans. They must have defeated her in battle and made her this way somehow. Then they put her on this pedestal as some kind of trophy."

Terrane couldn't take his eyes off her. _They must have done this…the Titans…_They did this to his sister. He put his arms around her and said, "Terra…what have they done to you?" He squeezed harder, his teary eyes beginning to glow. He attempted to bring her back, but failed. Nothing happened, except for a drop of water from her face that fell to the floor. Terrane suspected it was his tear anyway as he let go of her.

Slade stood beside the boy. "What will you do now, Terrane?"

Terrane got up. "Can you help me get her back?"

"Of course."

"Good. I have another request, though."

"Yes?"

"May I destroy the Teen Titans?"

"I would have it no other way." Slade was smiling under his mask.

* * *

And then we cut to the commercial break. How'dya like it so far? Good? Bad? Give me your opinion and review, please! 


	3. One by One

I saw episode 65 today (the one where BB sees who he thinks is Terra) and I guess some info was wrong after all. Let's just pretend #65 didn't happen for this story, 'k? Anyway, here's the next chapter. The plot thickens! R&R please, you're killin' me here!

**Sister, Where Art Thou? Part Two**

Beast Boy could hear the party before he walked through the door. The first thing he noticed was a stage set up near the window. On it stood Jericho and Herald, playing music for the Titans to dance to. Herald was playing his signature horn, but Jericho had abandoned his instrument in favor of Punk Rocket's electric guitar. It played quite loudly, even though it was at the lowest volume setting.

All around the room, honorary Titans could be seen dancing to the music and chatting it up with their old friends, getting reacquainted with those they hadn't seen in so long. As the five Titans entered the room, Más y Menos sped up to greet them. "Hola, Teen Titans! Como estás, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy smiled. "I'm doing fine. Great, in fact."

Aqualad came up behind the twins. "Great enough to party?" He held out a party hat.

Beast Boy hesitated, then took the party hat from Aqualad and put in on his head. "Yeah. Let's party!"

The Titans smiled as Beast Boy ran into the crowd and began conversing with the honorary Titans. "Looks like he's going to be okay," said Robin.

Raven walked up to stand beside him. "Beast Boy will be fine. A party is just what he needs to cheer him up. After all, he's a social creature…no pun intended. He just needs to spend some time with his friends."

"I hope you're right," said Robin, looking down to the crowd. A mosh pit was carrying Beast Boy toward the stage. As he stepped up and took the mike, Robin said, "Uh-oh. He's gonna sing."

Cyborg's, Starfire's, and Raven's eyes widened simultaneously. Before they even knew what was happening, Beast Boy was hollering out "Teen Titans Go!" on the stage. No offense to Beast Boy, but he probably would've sounded better if he were singing the song in donkey form.

Robin sighed, covering his ears. _Ah well, at least he's having fun._

The fun was cut short not an hour after Beast Boy's performance. After a unanimous vote from all the Titans in the room, the party was to be extended through the night. In other words, the Titan Tower was housing an all-nighter. Shortly after this vote, however, the alarm on the computer flashed. Apparently, a jewelry store was being robbed down by where Terra's statue was. The Titans departed, promising to come back before the night was over.

**At the jewelry store…**

Terrane clapped the dust off his hands as he examined the destruction he had caused. The "prestigious enforcers of the law" were in a pile to his left. All the jewelry in the store was in a humungous pile, in position for his plan.

He insisted on going there, not wanting to waste time going to another jewelry store. Terrane wanted vengeance now, so Slade had allowed him to rob a jewelry store as bait for the Titans.

"Everything is in place?" Slade asked through Terrane's earpiece.

"Yes," said Terrane. "Now I just kill time before I kill Titans."

"Excellent. I will instruct you as you fight them."

"No need. I can take them out myself."

"Don't get cocky, Terrane. I will assist you."

"No deal, 'my master.' I know how to take care of myself."

"Terrane…" Terrane cut Slade off before he could say another word. How stupid did this man think he was? He knew how to hurt someone the right way. It wasn't physical damage that really caused pain. Mental damage was the best way to hurt a person. This was why, even with his great power to move earth, Terrane used mind games as his modus operandi.

Terrane waited in that jewelry store, taking out the occasional cop or two who came inside and tried to bring him down. Then finally he saw, through the window of the jewelry store, the five people he was oh so longing to see: the Teen Titans.

Terrane, excitement welling up in him, walked over to the pile of jewels and picked one up, appearing to be admiring it. This would make the Titans think they could sneak up on him. That mistake, he hoped, would cost them their lives.

The first footstep was barely audible, but there nonetheless. It was soon accompanied by four more sets of footsteps, all moving in on Terrane, inspecting his treasure intently…or so it seemed. Starfire soon took the initiative of lunging toward Terrane. This gave him the perfect opportunity to strike. With one quick motion, he sidestepped the attack and grabbed her right arm. He raised the jewel in his hand and liquidized it. He shoved the liquid into Starfire's face, and then solidified it. He threw the masked Starfire to the ground, ready to take on the rest of the Titans.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted. He rushed over to her, taking out his Batarang and kneeling down. He tried to chip away the stone on her face. Then he stepped back as he saw glowing eyes behind the jewel.

Starfire's eye lasers shot through the jewel, breaking it off her face. She shook the dust off her face, glaring at Terrane.

Robin, however, was too busy worrying about Starfire. "Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down again.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, but I will be even more okay if we bring this thief down to the ground!"

Robin smiled. He stood back up and said to Terrane, "Looks like you'll be harder than what we seen the past few months. But that doesn't mean we can't take you down!"

Terrane smiled. This Robin was stupider than his reputation let up. He had just revealed his mental weakness, and they hadn't even been fighting for five minutes. Obviously, if the girl were hurt, he would be hurt as well. So he would use the girl as a weapon (figuratively, of course) and kill two birds with one stone. Or rather, a bird and an alien.

Lifting his hand to the sky, Terrane brought five stone knights up from the ground. Their eyes glowed yellow, and their stone swords were taller than Cyborg. The knights themselves stood twice as tall as the swords. Three of them drew their swords and charged toward Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. The other two knights stood motionless. Terrane walked up to Robin and Starfire as the knights kept the other Titans occupied. Robin ran at Terrane, swinging his metal pole. With a swift kick, Terrane broke the pole in half. He followed up the kick with an uppercut, knocking Robin back ten feet.

Now that Robin was out of the way, Terrane could carry out his first plan. He grabbed Starfire around the neck and lifted her high into the air. Robin sat up in time to see this. "Starfire!" he shouted, getting up. He began running toward Terrane. "Put her down!" he shouted, pulling out his Batarang again. Terrane simply flicked his wrist, causing a stalagmite to pop from the ground. It blasted Robin upwards, knocking him unconscious for a little while and lodging the Batarang in the ceiling.

Terrane turned his attention back to Starfire just in time to see her eyes glowing light green. As lasers came out of her eyes, Terrane brought up a hand that he had encased in diamond. The diamond reflected the laser, causing it to hit Starfire in the face. She, too, was knocked unconscious. Still holding her by the neck, Terrane walked over to a corner of the store. He threw her down and lifted his hands into the air. He conjured a vein of translucent emerald to come from the ground and form a cage around Starfire.

Terrane smiled at a job well done. He wasn't quite done yet, though. He walked over to Robin, who was just waking up. He looked up at the smiling Terrane, who said, "Watch closely, worm. Your little girlfriend is about to be buried alive."

Robin turned his attention to the giant emerald cage to his right. Starfire was standing in it, desperately attempting to blast her way out of it, and not succeeding. Terrane snapped his fingers, and a steady flow of sand began to fall from the ceiling inside the cage. Starfire noticed it right away. Her attempts to escape became even more desperate. She punched the walls, she kicked the walls, she even tried head-butting the walls. None of this worked.

Robin, meanwhile, was watching in horror as Starfire slowly inched toward her death. "Starfire! No!" Robin ran to the cage and began punching it, trying to crack it somehow. When this didn't work, he charged toward Terrane, aiming a punch at his face. Terrane ducked this and slipped behind Robin. Robin tried to sweep Terrane's feet out from under him, but this didn't work either. Terrane jumped up and kicked Robin in the face, knocking him over for a second. He was back up in no time, unleashing a volley of punches and kicks at Terrane.

Terrane parried his attacks, a cruel amused look on his face. "So you'd rather fight me than save your cute alien girl?" he stated casually. He pinned Robin against the cage.

Robin simply smiled at this. "Oh, I plan to save her," he said. He then wriggled free from Terrane's grip and flipped over him, kicking him into the cage. Terrane pushed off the cage and found himself staring straight into one of Robin's mines. Before he had a second to think, the mine detonated, blasting Terrane back and filling the immediate area with smoke.

Robin shielded his eyes from the smoke, trying to get a look at the cage to see if it had shattered or not. The smoke cleared, and revealed the effect of Robin's bomb: absolutely nothing. The cage was just as it had been a second ago.

Terrane got up and brushed off his shoulders. "A brave effort, Robin, but futile nonetheless. Your girlfriend's sleeping in an hourglass tonight, one way or another."

Robin glared at Terrane, but then noticed the level of the sand in the cage. It was nearly filled to the brim. Starfire had flown to the top, and her legs were already halfway covered in sand. She gave one last effort to escape by pounding on the cage with both of her fists. "Robin!" she shouted. Then she let out an earsplitting scream, which was muffled a second later by the sand covering her face.

"NO!" shouted Robin, running toward the cage. He threw his hand-bombs at it, punched it, hit it with his pole, and tried every other weapon in his arsenal. Nothing worked. He was left panting next to the cage, tears dripping from his eyes.

Then he turned to Terrane, his eyes filled with hatred and rage. "I'll _kill_ you!" he shouted, lunging at Terrane. Terrane simply sidestepped his assault and pinned him to the ground with his foot.

As he towered over Robin, Terrane put on a sadistic smile. "Think turning people to stone is fun? We'll see how you like it." He grabbed Robin by the collar with one hand and lifted his other glowing hand into the air, bringing it crashing down on the helpless teen. Before he could even let out a shout of pain, Robin had turned to stone, left to ponder the strange comment of Terrane's within the rocky prison that was his body.

Terrane brushed off his hands. The two idle stone knights moved in front of the cage and the statue of Robin, prepared to guard them. Terrane walked toward the other Titans, who were still being kept busy by his other knights. He looked over the remaining Titans, trying to scope out their weaknesses.

His eyes fell on Raven. From what Slade had told him, Raven hated her father more than anything in the world. Perhaps this could be used as her weakness. He walked in her direction, calling off the stone knight.

Raven immediately sent a chair flying at Terrane. Terrane caught the chair in his hand and turned it into talc, crushing it in his hands. He caused the ground under him to float and flew toward Raven, his eyes glowing. He brought more stones from the ground, which formed clawed gloves around his hands. He slashed at Raven, missing intentionally to draw her toward a jewelry display case. The claws crumbled, and he sent the stone he was standing on hurtling at her. She barely dodged it, landing atop the display case.

Terrane grabbed the back of her head and shoved it into the glass on the case. "Look closely, Raven. Why, you're beginning to look just like your dear old dad."

Raven's eyes widened as she saw Trigon's face take form inside the glass. In reality, Terrane was moving around four red earrings inside the case to provide for Trigon's eyes. His horns were made of two gold bracelets, and a vein of ruby that Terrane had brought up inside the case provided his outline.

"Argh!" Raven shouted, trying to get away from the horrid picture. Terrane held strengthened his grip, not letting Raven move an inch. Soon, she was nothing but a quivering mass of black and blue, her sobbing voice saying something like, "No…no…I'm not him…I'm not…"

Terrane picked her up by her hair and threw her at the wall. This knocked her unconscious. With a snap of his fingers, a shower of boulders fell on Raven, burying her. Terrane smirked, thinking, _That was easy enough._

Next up, he decided, was Cyborg. This wouldn't be tough. _If I were a robot, what would I most fear?_ Terrane began walking toward Cyborg, an evilly victorious look in his eyes. _Disassembly._

The stone knight that was fighting Cyborg stood aside, giving Terrane a full view of the man-machine. He was still fully energized. His mechanical parts were providing him with inhuman energy. _Amazing what one can do with a machine,_ thought Terrane, continuing his advance on the computerized hulk.

Cyborg smiled. "You shouldn't have called off you soldier, buddy," he said, raising his arm. It changed into a cannon. "It gives me the perfect opportunity to whoop your butt with my cyber cannon!" He shot a blue beam at Terrane.

Terrane brought a rock up to shield him from the blast. This caused the rock to shatter. Terrane kept coming forward. "Impressive," he said, "but you're not the only one with toys!" He punched the ground, causing it to split open. Cyborg fell into the pit, landing on his metallic behind. He began climbing up the wall of the pit without hesitation.

Before he got out, Terrane created stone bars to block Cyborg's exit. Cyborg was about to punch through these bars when something grabbed his arm. It was a stone claw. It dragged Cyborg down into the pit, whose walls were spawning stone claws by the second. Terrane stood over the pit, looking down through the bars. "Let's see what you look like on the inside," he said.

Cyborg's eyes widened as the stone claws tried to take him apart. He punched one after another, but there were too many of them. They overwhelmed him, switching him off. Terrane let out a laugh, and then closed up the pit, positioning the stone knight over it.

_That leaves one,_ Terrane thought, looking in Beast Boy's direction. This one would be a tough nut to crack. The only useful information Slade had given him about this one was that he was an idiot. This could somehow be used to his advantage, but couldn't mentally wound him in any way. His plan was to drive the Titans to the brink of insanity before he finished them off. There would be no way to do this to Beast Boy with the limited information he had.

After a moment of pondering, Terrane decided to fight Beast Boy until he could see a mental weakness somewhere. He called off the knight fighting Beast Boy, approaching the green boy. He blew the hair from his face. "I guess it's just you and me now," he said.

Beast Boy stared at the blonde-haired boy before him, panting from fighting the stone knight. He looked around at what Terrane had done to his friends, then looked back at Terrane. "Let them go. Now."

Terrane laughed. "Who's going to make me? You?" He sauntered over to Beast Boy. "I've taken down your friends with ease, and you've barely got enough energy left to stand. If we were to fight right now, who do _you_ think would win?"

Beast Boy smiled. "We'll just have to find out," he said, changing into a rhino. He charged at Terrane, channeling his fury into the horn on his head.

Terrane jumped onto Beast Boy's back. Beast Boy turned into a bull and tried to buck him off. Terrane held fast, collapsing the ground under Beast Boy. Beast Boy simply turned into a hawk and flew out. Terrane sent stalagmites shooting up at him, every one of which Beast Boy dodged. He flew out the door, attempting to get more room to fight. Terrane ran after him, still trying to pelt him with stalagmites.

When they got outside, Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, readying himself for Terrane's assault. Terrane ran at Beast Boy once he was outside, punching and kicking him and sending bricks from the walls flying at him. Beast Boy parried these attacks, but was being driven toward the building where Terra's statue was housed. Terrane jumped up and kicked Beast Boy down the stairs, leading them down into Terra's chamber.

Beast Boy got back up, reverting to his original form. He had to get away from this thief before they got into Terra's chamber. Not only would Terrane have the advantage due to the stone surrounding the chamber, but there would also be danger of Terra's statue being damaged.

Beast Boy saw Terrane block his exit. He decided he would just have to keep Terra's statue from being damaged himself. He ran deeper into the chamber as Terrane sent more stones flying after him. He ran through the automatic door into Terra's statue room. Before Terrane got inside, he turned into a spider monkey and slide to the underside of the stone walkway leading to Terra. He was panting harder now, and he didn't think he could take much more fighting. He needed a way out.

After half a minute, Beast Boy decided to see if Terrane had left. He turned around to climb back to the top of the catwalk. When he did this, he found Terrane, standing upside-down, staring him straight in the face, and smiling maliciously. "You didn't think you could run away, did you?" said Terrane, hurling several rocks at Beast Boy. Beast Boy turned into a fly and dodged them all. He flew up to the top, where Terra stood. When he reverted to his original form, he noticed that the ground was shaking.

Beast Boy looked up and saw the last stone knight come crashing through the ceiling. He grabbed Beast Boy with both his arms, restricting any movement. Terrane appeared on the catwalk, ready to finish him off.

Both the teens noticed something just then, however. A large boulder, probably the result of the stone knight's entrance, was falling from the ceiling right over Terra's statue. Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and broke free of the knight's grip, rushing toward the statue to stop the boulder. He got to it just before it hit. The strange thing was that he didn't feel any strain on his body.

He looked over to Terrane, who was keeping the boulder afloat with his powers. As Terrane looked at Beast Boy, his eyes widened. They stared at each other for nearly five seconds before the stone knight charged at Beast Boy and punched him out of the way.

Terrane was still in shock from what he'd seen. That Titan had just gone to save his sister from the boulder. _That must mean…_she's_ his weakness?!_ Terrane just couldn't understand it. Or maybe he just didn't want to.

Terrane ran for the door, but was stopped by a call from Beast Boy. "Hey! Stop!" he shouted. He had finished off the knight, and was back on the catwalk in his original form. "Who are you? What do you want?"

Terrane glowered at Beast Boy. "I don't know what your relation is with Terra, but you can't fool me! I will get my revenge on you for what you did to my sister!"

As Terrane bolted out the door, it was Beast Boy's turn to be in shock. _Sister? That means…_

_He's her brother?!_

_-------------------------_

And so part 2 comes to a dramatic close. What will happen next? Um…I'll have to think about that. But it'll be good, I promise! 'Till then, keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Titans Together Again

Like this so far? After I finish this, I plan to write a KidflashxJinx story. I only hope it turns out as well as some of the others I've read. But anyway, on with the show. In this chapter, you will see many, many Titans. Keep on reading, and please, for my sake, review!

I don't own any characters besides the ones I make up.

**Sister, Where Art Thou? Part Three**

_I miss you too._

Terra stared at Beast Boy from inside her granite prison. She couldn't speak, move, or do any manner of things besides see and be aware of what was going on around her. But she did feel the pain.

As Beast Boy hugged her and cried, Terra wanted to hug him back and tell him everything was okay. But she couldn't, because it wasn't. And it was all because of Slade.

Or, perhaps it was all her fault. After all, she _was_ the one who joined Slade and betrayed the Titans. She had brought this upon herself. Yes, the fault was hers, without a doubt.

This is why, when Beast Boy turned to leave, the intensity of her sorrow caused her to shed a tear. It only existed for a second before it, too, was turned to stone.

Little did Terra know that this visit from Beast Boy was to mark the beginning of a stunning chain of events. A few minutes later, a pair of people entered her chamber. One was a tall, muscular man. The other was a boy that looked two, perhaps three years older than her. The boy began running toward her and eventually halted right in front of her. He stared at her with a shocked look on his face. If Terra hadn't been a hunk of rock at the time, she would've had the same look.

This boy was her long-lost brother, Terrane. She'd recognize that face anywhere. He had been her first friend, and her only friend when she was young. Their parents had been killed when Terra was only two. They looked out for each other then, discovering their powers in the process. They gave themselves new names to match the powers. Tara changed to Terra, and Terrance changed to Terrane.

They didn't stay together long, though. One day, Terra was kidnapped. Terrane, struck by sorrow and self-hatred, had started down the criminal road there and then. He lost contact with Terra for more than ten years.

The next time Terrane heard of Terra was in Jump City, about two years ago. She had joined the Teen Titans. She would be serving her city as a hero. Terrane had already dug his heels into the life of crime. He couldn't be a hero now. So he decided to keep a watchful eye on her from the crowd.

After a few months or so, Terrane heard that Terra had been betraying the Titans all along. After that, he stopped hearing about her altogether. He began to worry. He had lost her once already; he didn't want to lose her again. From that point on, he made it his number one goal to find her.

Now here he was, staring her right in the face. Little sister had grown up and gotten herself into big trouble. After a moment of staring at her, Terrane asked the man (Terra had nearly forgotten about him), "What…is this?"

The figure emerged from the darkness. Terra was almost as shocked to see this one. _Not possible…I took care of you…how are you here? Why are you here?_

The figure, of course, was Slade. After looking her over for a while, he lied to Terrane. "They must have done this…the Titans. They must have defeated her in battle and made her this way somehow. Then they put her on this pedestal as some kind of trophy."

Terra wanted to attack Slade. She wanted to get him back for what he had done to her, and what he was now doing to her brother. Then, suddenly, Terrane hugged her. She felt his power rushing through him. He was trying to bring her back. She tried to use her powers and help him, but it was useless. She couldn't do anything to help him. And so, he turned back to Slade, who asked him what he was going to do.

"Can you help me get her back?"

"Of course."

_No! He's lying! Stop, Terrane!_

"Good. I have another request, though."

"Yes?"

"May I destroy the Teen Titans?"

Terra had seen Slade enough to know when he was wearing a devilish smile under his mask. He was undoubtedly doing that right now. "I would have it no other way."

_No…Terrane…_

She wanted to do something. But what could she do? She was a statue, useless to everyone. All she could do, though she hated to admit it, was wait until the events played out. Perhaps, once Terrane freed her, she could convince him otherwise. Hopefully, that would be before he destroyed the Titans.

Terra's wish wasn't ever realized. The next time someone came down to her chamber, they were fighting. One was definitely Terrane, as shards of stone were being flung everywhere. It took her a while to recognize the second person: Beast Boy was the one fighting Terrane. _No…it's too late._ Terra could only watch in agony as her brother fought her best friend. As they fought, she noticed that the other Titans weren't there. Had Terrane already laid waste to them? She didn't even want to think about it.

Just when it looked like Beast Boy was going to escape, a large stone knight dropped through the ceiling, grabbing him with both arms. Just as Terrane was about to finish him, Terra noticed a boulder falling directly over her. But she wasn't too worried. She somehow knew that she was the first priority of both men. They, however, didn't know that.

As both Terrane and Beast Boy went to save Terra's statue, Terrane seemed to come to a shocking realization. Beast Boy wanted to protect Terra, which didn't make sense according to what Slade had told him. He ran off, swearing that he'd destroy the Titans for what they'd done to his sister. This brought Beast Boy to a shocking realization as well: Terra had a brother.

So now here they were, alone. Beast Boy sat down, catching his breath. He looked back at Terra. "You never told me you had family. This brother of yours is trouble, though. I just hope my friends are alright after what he did to them."

Terra's fears had been realized with that sentence. So he _had_ taken them out…this was terrible. In retrospect, it was her fault. If she wasn't a statue, she could've convinced Terrane otherwise. But she couldn't, not like this.

Beast Boy continued. "I think we may be after the same thing. But for some reason, he thinks _we_ did this to you. Someone must have tricked him." He got up. "I have to find him. Maybe with his help, I can bring you back, Terra. But I'll need help finding him first." He turned around and put his hand on Terra's shoulder. "Don't worry, Terra. I'll make sure things come out all right. You can count on me."

Terra had had her doubts before, but now, just hearing Beast Boy say it made her believe that he could do it. As he turned to leave, he said, "I'm worried about my friends, but excited at the same time. Maybe now I can finally see you again. But I need to help my friends first." He flipped out his communicator. "Yo, Aqualad," he said into it. "Bring as many Titans as you can to my location. We have trouble."

Terra heard a voice from the communicator. "Beast Boy? What's…"

"No time for questions. Just do as I say and I'll explain later."

Aqualad hesitated, and then said, "Okay, I'll be there. We'll help you in any way we can. Aqualad out."

Beast Boy nodded and shut his communicator. With one last look back at Terra, he said, "I'll be back. Don't worry." He ran out the door then, leaving Terra alone once again. But she knew he'd stay true to his word. He'd be back.

**At the Titan Tower…**

"That's all he said?" Bumblebee asked as Aqualad explained the situation to the Titans.

Aqualad nodded, pacing around the stage with all the honorary Titans looking up at him. "We need to get to him right away. It sounded pretty urgent."

Silence followed. Everyone seemed worried. What started out as a simple jewelry store robbery had probably escalated into something much worse.

Speedy finally broke the silence and stepped up. "Well, he can count Titans East in."

Kole stepped forward as well. "Gnarrk and I will be there."

Gnarrk nodded, saying, "Gnarrrk!!!"

"And we'll come with," said Hotspot, Pantha and Wildebeest flanking him on either side.

"We'll help any way we can," said Jinx, nodding at Kid Flash.

"And so will we," said Herald, Jericho nodding beside him.

"Ah, what fun we shall have!" said Lightning, casting a smirk back at Thunder. Thunder smiled back and nodded.

Aqualad raised his hands in the air. "What'ya say, everyone? Are we all ready for some teamwork after three months apart?"

Everyone in the crowd cheered, "YEAH!"

Bumblebee flew to the top of the crowd. "Then let's get moving! Honorary Titans, GO!"

The large crowd of Titans moved as one out the door of the Titan Tower. Those who could fly carried a walking passenger. Aqualad called some whales and schools of fish to carry the rest across the lake to the main city. The humungous group split up, taking three ways through the city to get to their location so they wouldn't crowd the streets. Kid Flash was the first one there, still carrying Jinx in his arms. Más y Menos came next. When Beast Boy saw them, he was about to say, "Is this it?" That was when the rest began to arrive.

When all the Titans had come, Beast Boy smiled wide. This would be easy. After all, Terrane was just one person. He would be going up against way more than five people this time. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew up to the top of the building in which Terra's statue resided. He reverted to his original form once on top, and began speaking. "Hey everyone. I guess you're wondering why you're all here. Well, as you know, we got called out of the party to stop a jewelry thief. This thief turned out to be too hard for us. The other Titans have been defeated, and they need your help."

These words caused stirring among the crowd. "Where is that conniving thief?" someone shouted.

"I'll skin him alive!" another said.

The crowd was soon out of control, swearing to destroy the thief that had endangered their friends. "Guys," said Beast Boy, "calm down!" His attempts at stopping the roaring crowd were unsuccessful, so finally he roared at the top of his lungs, "QUIET!"

The crowd went silent. Beast Boy continued his speech. "Thank you. Now, this thief may have endangered my friends, but not without cause. See, this guy thinks we were the ones who turned his sister, Terra, to stone. Terra was a Teen Titan once, but betrayed us to Slade. This thief, her brother, is trying to get revenge for what we did. What he doesn't know is that Terra and I parted as friends. I think we may be able to help each other, but I won't be able to as long as he wants to kill me. I have a plan, but I need your complete cooperation."

The people in the crowd looked at each other, seemingly agreeing to help Beast Boy. Aqualad shouted up to him, "Okay, we'll help. What do you need?"

Beast Boy turned into a jaguar and jumped down to the street, positioning himself in front of the crowd. He transformed back into his old self and said, "Great. Let's see…I'll need you to split up across the city." He took a map out of his pocket. "All you need to do is lure him out, scare him a little, and trap him right here," he said, pointing to a dot on the map. "I'll take care of the rest. Okay, first I'll need…"

**In Slade's lair…**

Slade was silently fuming at what Terrane had done. The boy had shown his master distrust and cut off his connection to him before he fought the Titans. _What nerve! _thought Slade as he watched the battle on the screen (luckily, he still had surveillance on the scene).

His anger was somewhat calmed by how well Terrane handled the situation. He dispatched of Robin and Starfire quite effectively, using mind games to take them down. Even he, Slade, was impressed by the creativity of his mental torture. Then, as Terrane finished off Cyborg and approached Beast Boy, Slade knew trouble would follow.

Terrane had been using the Titans' mental weaknesses to his advantage thus far. Slade knew Beast Boy's weakness all too well, but if he told Terrane anything about the green boy and Terra, his apprentice would turn on him without batting an eyelash.

So when Terrane returned to his lair, Slade decided to cook up more lies. This boy could help him get what he was after, and he couldn't lose him now. "Well, well," said Slade, walking up to meet Terrane, "back already from your unsuccessful mission?"

Terrane glared at Slade. "There's something you're not telling me. Something you left out. I would've beaten them if I'd had known Beast Boy's weakness." He looked Slade straight in the eye. "What is my sister's relation with him?"

Slade raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Terrane advanced on Slade, his voice rising. "You know exactly what I mean! You were watching the fight!" He waved to the screens. "Terra is Beast Boy's mental weakness. Now why, exactly, is that, 'master'?"

Slade truly disliked being talked to in that tone. Had it been Terra doing this, he would've severely punished her. But Terrane was more formidable than Slade's former apprentice. Plus, he couldn't mistreat him now. Terrane had other places to fall back on. He was his own person, beholden to nothing and nobody. So for now, Slade would just feed him lies until he had his apprentice under control…both figuratively and literally.

"Yes, I noticed that as well," said Slade, looking at the screen and scratching his chin. "It is unusual, to say the least. Perhaps this one is so hardheaded and stubborn that he simply won't accept his dear Terra betraying him, not even after all these years. His animal instinct still tells him to save her. Or," he said, turning back to Terrane, "perhaps Beast Boy is smarter than we thought. Maybe it is _he_ who is toying with _you_."

Terrane was about to reply when another screen flashed to life. This one was flashing red, with "Titan Alert!" written in bolded white letters. Slade pulled out his remote and hit a button on it. The screen changed to a map of the city. It had several red dots moving along the streets. Slade clenched his fist and said, "Titans. They're spreading throughout the city. You'd better watch out, Terrane. Some of them may be helping Beast Boy."

Terrane cracked his knuckles. "I can take 'em."

Terrane turned to leave, but Slade stopped him. "Before you go, put this on." He handed him a shirt with an 'S' on the front, much like the one he gave Terra.

Terrane looked at the garment. "What's this for?" he asked.

"It will combine my power with yours, making you my full apprentice. I will help you fight those Titans and free your sister."

Terrane was only interested in the last part. "I can free her with this?" he asked.

Slade nodded. "The two of us will have unstoppable power. You can turn things to stone easily enough as is. Who says, with a little push, you can't reverse the effect?" Slade held out his hand. "What do you say, Terrane? Will you join me so we can free your sister?"

Terrane hesitated. He battled against his own thoughts. _Can I really trust him?_ one side said. The other rebutted, _Do I have a choice?_ After pondering the thought, he told himself, _No. I don't._

Terrane shook Slade's hand. "You've got a deal." He put the shirt on over his head and felt another presence enter his body. Instantly, he felt more powerful than he ever had before. He decided to give them a test run.

Terrane lifted his arm into the air, his eyes glowing yellow. A stone knight rose from the ground, but this one was much different than the previous style. It stood three times higher with a thicker, more defined stone armor. It carried two swords; both were sharper, longer, and thicker than the standard issue.

With a casual flick of his wrist, Terrane brought another being up from the ground. This one looked much like the horse he had used to fight Slade. However, this creature was larger, with a fuller stone mane and sharper teeth. Its body was armored, making it ever the more menacing.

Terrane finished the job by snapping his fingers. The knight jumped on the horse's back, ready for combat. Terrane smiled. This would be easy. He should've done this sooner. With one final glance back at Slade, Terrane exited the lair.

**Streets of Jump City**

Beast Boy was waiting in the middle of a street. He had sniffed out Terrane's scent in bloodhound form and followed it here. Wherever he had gone, he would be coming out on this street. After waiting for what seemed like forever, Beast Boy heard footsteps. He readied himself for combat, trying to see the figure clearly.

Beast Boy heaved a sigh of relief. The person was just an innocent denizen of Jump City. He took a deep breath and thought, _Calm down, Beast Boy. Everything is in place. Everything will be fine as long as you follow the plan._

Beast Boy didn't wait long after that. He heard the voice of the blonde-haired thief coming from behind him. "Beast Boy!" Terrane shouted. Beast Boy turned around to see Terra's brother standing in the middle of the street, fists clenched.

Beast Boy began advancing toward him. "Listen," he said, "there's been a misunderstanding…" He stopped when he saw what Terrane was wearing. "So it was Slade," he said to himself. "Look, Slade's been lying to you. Whatever he told you is a lie!"

"Hmph," said Terrane, not buying it. "So you're saying it's a lie that Slade can help my sister? I've seen his power, Beast Boy. He can do it."

"He may be able to do it," said Beast Boy, "but he won't."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because Slade is a liar and a crook. Do you even know what he did to Terra?"

Terrane narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I do. He took her in, apprenticed her, and helped her master her powers. _You_, however, fought her and turned her to stone. And for that, you will pay with your life!" Terrane encased his hands in gloves of solid diamond and charged at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy stood his ground and let out a high-pitched whistle. Before Terrane got within ten feet of Beast Boy, he saw projectiles heading toward him at high speed. He stopped and deflected them with his gloves. He looked up in the directions of the projectiles to see, on his right, a redhead with a bow and arrows, loading up another shot. On his left he saw a dark-skinned girl in a bumblebee costume, complete with the wings. In her hands were two B-shaped guns, obviously the source of the projectiles. She, too, readied another shot.

Terrane brought up two shields made of diamond on each side to protect him from the shots. He continued walking toward Beast Boy, the arrows and blasts from Bumblebee's stingers pinging harmlessly off the sides of his shields.

Terrane was less than five feet from Beast Boy when he saw a little girl standing in front of him, her arms out wide. "I'm not gonna let you hurt my friend, you big meanie!" she shouted.

Terrane smirked. "You gonna try to stop me, little girl?" he asked.

Melvin smiled. "No," she said, "but Bobby will."

Terrane looked around, trying to see this "Bobby." Suddenly, something struck him hard in the stomach, knocking him back twenty feet. He got up and looked back to where the girl was standing. There was a humungous teddy bear standing in front of her. It had sharp teeth, claws, and a very, very angry look on its face. Terrane started his trek back toward Beast Boy. "Bobby, I presume," he said, bringing up a shield in front to accompany his two side shields. This Bobby may be tough, but there was no way he could break through diamond.

Then, to Terrane's evident surprise, he saw something chewing through his shield. When the shield had been entirely decimated, Terrane became even more surprised. In front of him was another child, much younger than the other. He was still in diapers, in fact. The baby's cheeks were full, though of what Terrane wasn't sure.

Then his eyes widened. This kid had _eaten_ through diamond! The baby was now staring at him intently, chewing on the diamond in his cheeks.

Terrane heard the little girl shout, "Now, Teether!" The little kid, Teether, started spitting out shards of diamond in rapid succession. Terrane tried shielding himself with his hands in an attempt to stop the shards. He brought up another diamond shield, which was quickly shattered by the steady stream of shards being shot from Teether's mouth.

"Enough!" Terrane shouted. He extended his hand toward Teether. Immediately, he was sucked underground, with only his tiny head above the surface. The blonde-haired baby began crying. Terrane said, "Learn to respect your elders, little boy."

As the child was crying, however, the ground began to shake. _What, he can cause earthquakes, too?_ thought Terrane. Then, after listening a bit harder, he realized there was another kid crying. He turned around to see a wailing redheaded boy of about four or five. He was clearly causing the earthquakes.

Terrane chuckled amidst the commotion. "Sorry, kid," he said, mostly to himself. "I'm the only one around here who's gonna be causing earthquakes." He slammed his fists to the ground, sending the current earthquake rumbling back at Timmy. It knocked the toddler over, stopping the quake. This left Timmy crying even harder, though not creating any earthquakes.

Terrane surveyed the battleground: Beast Boy was still standing about twenty feet away from him; Bumblebee and Speedy were still firing at him; Bobby was now approaching him; Teether was stuck in the ground, and finding himself unable to chew his way out; and Timmy Tantrum was throwing a non-earthquake-inducing fit. If he wanted to get to Beast Boy, Terrane would have to get rid of the three remaining nuisances.

Terrane took five seconds to devise a plan. He flung his diamond shields up toward Speedy and Bumblebee, knocking them unconscious. He ran at Bobby, lifting both his arms. Before the tremendous teddy could attack, Terrane turned him to stone. "Bobby!" Melvin cried out. She ran up to Bobby's statue, hugging it and crying fiercely.

Terrane silently praised himself and once again began walking toward Beast Boy. Finally, he would get to finish off the last of the Titans.

Or so he thought. Beast Boy wasn't all that worried about the advancing teen. He knew that this attack had just been the first wave. Beast Boy took one last look back at Terrane, and then began running down the street. _Those kids were just a warmup,_ thought Beast Boy. _Now's the time for the _real_ workout._

* * *

And so ends Part Three. I'll continue as soon as I see some more reviews! 


	5. Titans Together Again Pt 2

Here's yet another chapter. I hope you've all thoroughly enjoyed this. Keep reviewing. I value your opinion! Forgive the lateness of this update: my computer was screwed up. But now, you'll get the next three chapters in rapid succession!

By the way, there's some info that I'm not sure of in this chapter (see: Kilowatt being able to fly), so just bare with me. Also forgive me if I forget any of the Titans.

I don't own any characters except for the ones I make up.

**Sister, Where Art Thou? Part Four**

Terrane continued his pursuit of Beast Boy down the streets of Jump City. When he saw that he wasn't gaining on the green boy at all, he lifted his arms up as he ran and hurled three large boulders at Beast Boy. They were heading straight at him, with enough momentum to catch up to him and crush him.

The boulders never reached their target, however. They were all smashed in midair. Terrane stopped in his tracks to try to identify the cause of this. What he saw was three muscular figures approaching him. On the left was a bulky humanoid that looked more like an animal on two legs. To the right was a muscular woman with red hair, a panther getup, and tan skin. Standing in front of them was what looked like a caveman with a crystallized teenage girl in his hands.

Terrane readied himself to fight these three. He created a large club from stone and swung it in the direction of the caveman. The caveman swung back with the girl in his hand, crumbling the club. Terrane was surprised, but immediately kicked the girl out of the caveman's grasp. The girl fell to the ground about five feet to the left of the caveman. In a flash of light, she turned into a human again and began running back toward her caveman friend.

An idea popped into Terrane's head. Perhaps if the girl were gone, the caveman would lose the will to fight. Terrane lifted his hand in the direction of the girl and brought four stones up from the ground. Two of these propelled themselves at the girl's arms, knocking her to the ground and pinning her there. The other two securely fastened themselves around her legs.

The caveman immediately came over to help. He tried to crack the stone by punching it, but to no avail. He looked at the pink-haired girl, who said, "Don't worry about me, Gnarrk, I'll be fine. Go help the others!"

After a second of hesitation, Gnarrk nodded. He hurried back into the fray, where Wildebeest and Pantha were already attacking Terrane.

Terrane, meanwhile, was having a surprisingly rough time fighting these two. One more would just make things impossible. _So much for that plan,_ he thought.

"Terrane," said a voice in his ear.

"What is it, Slade?" he asked. "I'm a little busy right now."

"I can see that you're having a bit of trouble," the masked man said, ignoring Terrane's uncouth comment. "Why don't you give our little creation a spin?"

Terrane had almost forgotten about his first creation since his unification with Slade. "Good idea," the blonde-haired teen replied, thrusting his arms into the air.

The stone duo of knight and horse rose from the ground. "Destroy them!" Terrane shouted, pointing at the burly trio before it. The horse charged, and the knight pointed his sword in their direction. Gnarrk headed the assault on the knight and its steed. He attempted to damage it somehow by aiming a punch at its armored chest, but he bounced off the armor harmlessly, hitting the ground. He was up in no time, aiding Wildebeest and Pantha in their attack on the statuesque warrior.

After a while, the trio realized their onslaught was doing nothing, Pantha turned to her right and shouted, "Jericho! Now!"

The mute blonde came darting out from an alley. He looked at Wildebeest and pointed to the statues, making a karate-chop gesture with his hand. Wildebeest nodded, running at the knight. The man-imal halted in front of the monolith, waiting for it to attack. He didn't have to wait long. The knight struck downward with his sword. Wildebeest rolled out of the way, leaving the sword lodged in the ground. This gave Jericho the perfect opportunity to stare into the knight's yellow eyes and take control.

Jericho, in the knight's body, jumped off the horse and swung his sword at it. The horse, understanding that what had once been his partner was now his enemy, charged at Jericho. Just before it hit, Jericho jumped out of the knight's body and went into the horse's. As the horse, he continued his charge at the knight. The horse's head hit the knight square in the stomach, causing large amounts of stone to crumble off. The knight struck back with a sword, only to have Jericho switch back to its body. When the horse attacked him again, Jericho jumped out and took control of it once again. He kept doing this until the horse and knight had destroyed each other, leaving naught but a pile of rubble on the ground.

Terrane, meanwhile, had given up fighting with the muscle-bound threesome and was continuing his chase after Beast Boy. The trio of Gnarrk, Pantha, and Wildebeest was hot on his trail. Terrane decided to fake them out and lose them, then continue his pursuit of Beast Boy later. He turned left onto another street, hoping to find an alleyway to duck into, when suddenly he ran into something.

Terrane was knocked to the ground by what appeared to be a glowing red wall. He frowned and got up, attempting to break through the wall by punching it. This didn't work, and the muscular trio was closing in on him. Terrane caused the earth under his feet to float, hoping to fly over the wall.

Suddenly, a thunderstorm began. Once Terrane had elevated above the wall, a bolt of lightning struck his disc of earth and knocked him back to the ground.

Up in the sky, Thunder laughed, "Nice shot, brother!"

Lightning giggled hysterically and continued sending bolts of lightning down to the ground.

Terrane, getting up once more, looked at his current situation. The three heavyweights were still closing in on him. The red wall in front of him cut off his escape. The lightning in the sky prevented him from flying over the wall, or flying anywhere above the buildings, for that matter. His knight and horse had destroyed each other, with a purple-clad blonde boy standing in the rubble. This situation was quickly getting out of hand.

"Why don't you let me handle these ingrates?" suggested Slade.

Terrane, seeing no other way out, nodded and said, "Okay." He felt his arms being slammed into the ground, as if someone else was controlling them. Three coils of earth snaked out of the ground from where his hands hit. The coils smacked Wildebeest and Gnarrk into a building to Terrane's left, and Pantha into a building to the right. Then they dissolved and re-solidified on the three, sealing them onto the building walls. All three were unconscious. Terrane looked at his hands. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Slade merely said, "You have more power than you know, Terrane. You just need someone to tap into it for you."

Terrane ran down the street, creating a stone umbrella to shield him from the rain. When he came up to another intersection, he saw that there were red walls blocking all of the roads. He turned around to go back, but saw that a red wall was blocking his exit at well. "Damn," he said, pounding his fist against the wall. He was trapped.

Then, Terrane felt a sudden gust of wind behind him. He turned around, but whatever had caused it was gone. He soon felt two gusts of wind, in front of and behind him. "Who's there?" he shouted.

A teen in red and yellow attire materialized in front of him. "Hey there," Kid Flash said, putting on his signature smirk.

Terrane glowered at him. He ran at him and threw a punch, which Kid Flash easily dodged. _This guy's fast,_ thought Terrane, looking around for him.

Soon, Terrane spotted something zip by. It wasn't the red-and-yellow speedster, though. The slight glimpse Terrane caught looked more red-and-white. _Is there more than one?_ he wondered, searching for another speedster.

Just then, another figure appeared in front of him. Rather, a pair of figures appeared. These two were short, but the way they were now (one on the other's shoulders), they were about as tall as Kid Flash. They put on big smiles and said simultaneously, "Hola, Señor!"

"Who are you?" Terrane growled. "What do you want?"

Kid Flash appeared next to the Spanish twins. "Aw, we're just supposed to rough you up a little. You up for that?"

Terrane's eyes narrowed. He said, "I can handle anything you throw at me. Bring it on."

Kid Flash laughed. "Whatever you say, hotshot." He ran in at Terrane, jumping up and kicking him in the face. Terrane flew backward into the glowing red wall behind him. He sprung back up in no time, ready for more.

It was Más y Menos's turn. They ran around Terrane, sticking their hands out. Terrane felt like he was inside a blender, getting smacked about again and again from all sides.

Terrane, however, wasn't just going to stand there and take it. He stuck out his foot and tripped the twins, causing their whirlwind to come to an abrupt halt. They were knocked aside, about ten feet away from each other. Terrane saw them get up and run back toward each other. He noticed that, spread apart, they couldn't run quickly. They could only do so when touching.

Terrane snickered. He wasn't going to let them get back together. He threw his hands out to the side, causing two humungous stone hands to emerge from the ground. One of them pinned Más to a light pole, while the other pinned Menos to a telephone booth. They struggled to escape, but only succeeded in tiring themselves out.

Kid Flash zoomed up in front of Terrane. "Ah, you're quick," he said, tapping the side of his head. "You found out the secret to their powers and you put a stop to them. Well done, really. But you'll find that I have no such weakness."

Terrane sneered. "Yes you do. You can't walk through walls." Without even moving, Terrane brought up a wall of stone taller than the buildings around him.

Kid Flash merely smiled and shook his head. He walked up to the wall and began vibrating his molecules. He moved forward and passed through the wall. When he re-materialized, a stunned blonde boy was the first thing he saw. "Oh yes, I can," Kid Flash said. He threw a quick uppercut, knocking Terrane into the wall again. When Terrane got up, Kid Flash ran behind him and kicked him down. Before he hit the ground, Kid Flash kicked him in the stomach. Finally, he ran behind him again, grabbed him by his legs, and threw him into a wall.

By the time Kid Flash had finished, he had almost run out of energy. It took a lot out of him to go through a wall, and he hadn't rested all day, which meant he was half-empty when he began. He spoke into his communicator: "Jinx, I need you to take over. I'm out of gas."

"Sure thing," Jinx said. She looked down to where Kid Flash was from a rooftop and waved. Kid Flash nodded and ran up the wall, scooping Jinx up in his arms and bringing her down from the building.

"Good luck," he said, winking and zooming away.

Jinx, smiling at the irony of Kid Flash's statement, faced Terrane, who was just getting up. "Looks like you've had a bad day," Jinx said, advancing on the battered teen. "Ready for it to get even worse?"

Terrane glared at her. "Not particularly." He thrust his right hand into the air and brought up a stalagmite where she was standing.

Jinx cartwheeled out of the way, sending a wave of pink bad luck energy Terrane's way. Terrane brought up a stone shield to protect himself. The bad luck shattered the shield, however, shooting sand into Terrane's eyes. "Agh!" he shouted, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He felt himself getting walloped from side to side, smashing into walls and other objects.

Terrane then felt the sand being cleared from his face. "Get up, Terrane," Slade said in his earpiece. "I have business with this one."

"What do you mean?" asked Terrane, looking over at the pink-haired girl clad in black.

"She used to be in my employ. Her name is Jinx, straight from the H.I.V.E. academy. She 'dropped out,' though, and now works with the Titans. I still need to punish her for a failed mission."

"I see," said Terrane. "What do you want me to do, then?"

"Don't worry," replied Slade, "I'll do the work."

Terrane nodded, once again lending control of his powers to Slade. He felt himself being raised off the ground by a floating stone platform forming under his feet. He slowly floated toward Jinx, who was readying another assault. She held out her left hand and sent another wave of pink energy at Terrane.

Terrane felt Slade lift his hand and use his powers. He saw the energy before him turn to stone and fall to the ground. Once the energy had fallen to the ground and shattered, Terrane looked over to Jinx, whose jaw had dropped. He smiled at this sight.

"Not so tough now, are you?" said Terrane. His stone platform continued its slow procession toward the bad luck sorceress. Jinx stepped back, sending three more bad luck waves at Terrane. Terrane merely lifted his hands into the air and turned these to stone as well. When he was only a few feet away from Jinx, he jumped off his platform and kicked her into the wall. He then snapped his fingers, causing stone coils to come out of the wall. Jinx struggled against them, but only felt herself getting weaker.

"What's…happening?" said Jinx, her voice strained.

Terrane looked at his hands, nodding. "I'm draining your strength. Man, it's making me feel great. But enough talk. My master has a bone to pick with you."

Jinx raised an eyebrow, despite her situation. "Master?" she asked.

Terrane smirked. "Oh, you should remember him. You failed him miserably. It was your first mission." Terrane found this information already in his brain, though he wasn't sure how it got there. Slade had probably psychically implanted it somehow.

Jinx pondered what Terrane had said, then froze. "Slade," she said, her eyes narrowing. "So it's him you're working for."

Terrane snickered and walked up to Jinx, holding her chin in his hand. "Exactly, little girl. And it looks like he wants you to suffer a little."

Jinx glared at Terrane. "What does he plan to do? I can take it. I've taken punishment before."

Terrane paused for a second, then smirked. "Oh, it's not _you_ he's going to hurt. Physically, anyway." Terrane turned his back to Jinx, looking at the sky. He glanced back at Jinx for a second and said, "Remember, it's your power that's fueling this." He turned his gaze back to the sky, concentrating.

Using his heightened powers, he became mentally linked to the ground beneath him. He scanned around for a few seconds, searching. He chuckled as he found his target. "Gotcha," he said. He threw one of his hands to his side, and a cage of stone sprouted from the ground. The earth at the bottom of the cage melted, and from the mush rose a familiar figure.

Jinx squinted to try to see who it was. As the mush dispersed, Jinx's eyes widened. In the cage, panting and looking around like a trapped mouse, was Kid Flash. He got up and looked over to Jinx. "Jinx? What happened?"

Jinx was speechless, but only for a moment. She looked over to Terrane. "Let him go, you monster!" she shouted, attempting once more to escape. This only drained more of her strength.

Terrane laughed. "Oh, no no, Jinx," he said, walking up to the cage. "You're gonna sit there and watch your little speed demon boyfriend suffer. And I'll make sure your strength is put to good use."

Kid Flash wore a confused look. "Your strength? Jinx, what's he talking about?"

Jinx didn't have time to answer. Terrane's eyes began to glow yellow. Several stone pillars appeared around Kid Flash. Terrane smiled malevolently, his hair floating as if being blown by wind. One of the pillars flew at Kid Flash, knocking him to the side of the cage. "Argh!" he screamed out in pain.

"Wally!" Jinx shouted. She could only stare in terror as Terrane sent more pillars flying at Kid Flash. They sent him flying against the walls of the cage, bruising him up. Soon, Jinx could hear his bones breaking. She cringed at the sound of each of them. The pillars were soon zipping around the cage, beating Kid Flash to a pulp. Tears were dripping down Jinx's face. "Stop! Please, don't hurt him anymore! Do anything you want to me, just leave him alone!"

Terrane was about to say something back, but stopped. While Slade had been controlling his powers, Terrane had had time to actually notice a few things about the people he was fighting. This girl Jinx, at this moment in time, reminded him of his sister, the time when they had been mugged on the street.

"Stop! Please, don't hurt him anymore!" A four-year-old Terra shouted, watching her seven-year-old brother get beaten and shoved about by boys two times his age. "Do anything you want to me, just leave him alone!"

_The teens looked over at Terra. One of them put on a smirk and said, "Sure thing, sweetie." The four criminals began to approach her._

_Terrane got up just in time to see the first one raise his arm to hit Terra. He never got to, however. Terrane shouted, "NO!" His eyes glowed yellow, sending the ground under the four muggers flying out from under them._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said another mugger, trying to keep his balance on his platform._

"_This kid's some kinda freak!" shouted yet another, pointing over to the yellow-eyed Terrane._

_At this point in time, Terrane never knew he had powers. Trying to gain control, he ended up sending the three teens crashing into walls, knocking them unconscious. He breathed a sigh of relief._

_Terra ran up to Terrane and hugged him. "My hero," she said, smiling up and him._

Terrane's smile faded. His eyes stopped glowing, and his hair fell back down. The pillars stopped moving and crumbled. Terrane looked back at Kid Flash. What was he doing? He was making innocent people suffer to get revenge. As far as he knew, these two had nothing to do with his sister's turning to stone. He wasn't going to make them suffer. His target was Beast Boy.

Slade, meanwhile, was infuriated. "What are you doing, Terrane?!" he shouted.

"Stopping this nonsense," said Terrane. "They have nothing to do with my sister. If you have a score to settle with them, settle it yourself."

"You are my apprentice, Terrane," said Slade through clenched teeth. "You represent me. You are under my command and will do as I say."

"And what if I don't? What then?"

"If you don't finish this, I won't help you free your sister."

Terrane's eyes widened. Was Beast Boy right?

_Too late to think about that now,_ thought Terrane. "Fine," he said, fuming. He turned toward the cage, staring at the beat-up figure of Kid Flash. He was about to begin his onslaught again when he was blasted into a wall by a stream of concentrated rainwater.

Aqualad appeared on the scene, flanked by Kilowatt and Hotspot (who had a glowing red umbrella hovering over him). Aqualad shouted to Kilowatt, "Get Kid Flash out of there. Hotspot, you keep chasing the criminal."

Both heroes nodded and did as they were told. Kilowatt blasted the roof off of Kid Flash's cage and lifted him out. Hotspot ran after Terrane, who had already begun fleeing down the street where a red wall had been let down. He sent fireballs flying at the teen, missing by mere inches on purpose.

Aqualad took Kid Flash on his shoulder and looked over at Jinx. "Need some help?"

Jinx shook her head, tears falling from her face. "No, I can get out." Using the last of her strength, Jinx caused her cage to crumble. She weakly walked over to Aqualad. "Will he be okay?" she asked.

Aqualad nodded. "If Beast Boy's plan works out, Raven will be able to heal him. For now, we're gonna get you two back to Titan Tower." He took out his communicator and flipped it open. "Herald, we need you to bring Kid Flash and Jinx back to the Tower right away."

"Roger," said Herald. "Herald out."

Aqualad flipped his communicator shut. "Herald will be here in a second to pick you up. There are already quite a few injured Titans back there." He sighed and shook his head. "I hope Beast Boy knows what he's doing."

Jinx caressed the unconscious Kid Flash's red hair. "I hope so, too," she said.

Terrane, meanwhile, was fleeing from Hotspot. He was sweating profusely because of the heat of the fireballs. The rain quickly put out the fires, but Terrane could still feel their heat. He rounded a corner to the right, the left way being cut off by yet another red wall.

Terrane looked behind him for a second and saw that another Titan was flying behind Hotspot. It was Kilowatt, who appeared to be waiting in midair for something.

Kilowatt was waiting in the air for another bolt of lightning. He looked to the sky, scanning around for any electricity. "Come on, Lightning," he said, "gimme some juice."

Finally, a bolt came down right over him. Kilowatt absorbed the electricity, feeling recharged and ready to go. _That should keep me going for a while,_ he thought, beginning his pursuit of Terrane.

Just when Terrane thought he would escape the wrath of Hotspot, he felt another scorching projectile land a hit a few feet away from him. He looked up to see Kilowatt launching lightning bolts down at him. _Not another one,_ Terrane thought, turning back around to continue running.

As he came to the corner, Terrane saw another muscular figure waiting there. This one had a green overcoat with a red star on the front. An army helmet covered his head. "You will go no further," he said in a Russian accent.

Terrane only hesitated for a second before charging at the bulky Russian man. Before getting within three feet of him, the Russian lifted his arm and shot a red blast from it. Terrane just barely dodged, the blast singeing the side of his shirt. He jumped into the air and tried to kick the man in the face. The man caught his foot and threw him to the ground. Terrane flipped back up and began running away again.

Red Star kicked off the ground and flew into the air, joining in the pursuit of Terrane. Terrane was now being pelted by fire, lightning, and Red Star's xenothium blasts. These were soon accompanied by Aqualad's blasts of water. They had him on the run once again. Terrane had to lose these guys fast, or else he'd be toast.

Matters only got worse when Terrane encountered a young adult in a white samurai outfit with a sword in hand. Terrane immediately brought up his stone lance and clashed it against Bushido's sword. He did a flip over the teen, continuing to flee. He had had enough of fighting the rest of these Titans. He only wanted to finish Beast Boy now.

"Terrane!" shouted Slade into his earpiece. "Stop running and fight!"

Terrane shook his head. "There's too many now. I can't take 'em all. I've gotta lose 'em."

"Just let me…" Slade began. Terrane never heard the rest, as Red Star had just blasted off his earpiece. Terrane didn't stop running, however. His only concern now was finding Beast Boy. He would find Slade later so they could free his sister.

As he rounded another corner, it didn't look like he was getting anywhere. There was another glowing red wall halfway down the street. Terrane turned around to try another path, but saw a red wall closing him in. He was trapped again.

Terrane looked up at the top of the red wall. He saw a small silver-skinned girl with black and red hair and black clothes. _So she's the one making these walls,_ he thought. He shouted up to the girl, "I don't want to hurt you. Take down these walls."

Argent raised an eyebrow. "Are you crazy?" she shouted down at Terrane. "I'm not gonna let you catch Beast Boy. That's not part of the pla…" She stopped herself, putting her hand over her mouth as if she had said too much.

Terrane ignored the comment. Looks like he was going to have to take out the girl to get away. Then he'd just have to locate Beast Boy and finish this.

Terrane took a deep breath. _It's okay, Terrane,_ he thought to himself, _only one person. One obstacle, and you'll get your revenge._

Just as Terrane was about to fire a barrage of stones at Argent, however, he noticed the five other honorary Titans coming at him once again. He also noticed that the red wall was following them. They were trying to finish him off.

Terrane readied himself. _I'll fight if I must,_ he thought. When the first barrage of projectiles came at him, he brought up a diamond shield to protect himself. The projectiles bounced off the shield. Red Star flew ahead and punched the diamond shield into Terrane, knocking him back into the red wall behind him. More projectiles were sent Terrane's way. He dodged most of them, but some of them hit. He was knocked over, panting. He brought up another diamond shield, which blocked the projectiles. This shield would only last him another few seconds. He needed a way out. He looked to his right and saw a gloved arm emerge from a dark alley. The arm motioned Terrane to come toward it. Terrane complied, slowly making his way toward the alley while keeping his shield up.

Once Terrane had reached the alley, he piled several boulders over it to prevent anyone from reaching him. _Finally, _he thought, _out of the thick._

Or so he thought. Suddenly, a blue and purple portal opened in front of him. He only saw it for a second or two before he felt someone kick him in. He flew through the portal, no longer in control of his destiny, just going with the flow of where the portal was taking him.

Herald, who had concocted the portal and kicked Terrane in, flipped open his communicator. "He's all yours, BB," he said.

**Underground**

Terrane wound up in the hallway leading to Terra's chamber. He landed face-first on the cold stone floor. He flipped over into a sitting position and found himself staring at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy offered Terrane his hand. "Need a little help?" asked Beast Boy.

Terrane hesitated. Then his eyes narrowed, and he sent four rocks flying at Beast Boy. They sent the green boy flying across the room, toward the rustic metal door that led to Terra's chamber. Terrane got up and walked toward Beast Boy. "I didn't come to receive help from you. I came to receive satisfaction from your defeat."

Beast Boy got up as well, brushing the dust off his shoulders. "You really believe all those things Slade told you?"

Terrane glared at the green boy. "None of your business!" he said. "Why should you care about what I believe?"

"Because you're related to one of my friends," said Beast Boy, "which makes you like family to me."

Terrane's eyes widened. "But Terra betrayed you to Slade! And you turned her to…"

Beast Boy held up a hand to stop him. "I know that's what Slade probably told you. But let me show you something. Follow me." Beast Boy walked over to the metal door, opening it and walking into Terra's chamber.

Terrane, a bit fatigued from battling Beast Boy's friends, didn't much feel like fighting anyway. He followed the shapeshifter into Terra's chamber and walked up to Terra's statue.

Terra noticed them walk up. When she saw they weren't fighting, she was overjoyed. _Maybe he's done it!_ she thought.

Beast Boy knelt down in front of Terra. "Look at this," he said to Terrane. He began to brush away the dust from Terra's pedestal.

Beast Boy only succeeded in brushing the dust from the first two letters before he was pinned to the wall by two stones. "Agh!" he shouted. "What are you doing?!"

Terrane looked at his hands in surprise. "It wasn't me, I swear!" he replied.

"Indeed it wasn't," said a voice from the dark.

Terrane turned around to see Slade walking down the catwalk toward him. "Why did you stop him?" Terrane asked his master.

"Because he's just wasting your time," said Slade. "It's time that could well be spent freeing your sister.

Inside her rocky body-prison, Terra thought, _No! Let him finish!_

Terrane thought that Slade might be hiding something, but nodded in agreement anyway. "About time. Let's do this."

Terrane faced his sister, smiling at her. "Get ready to live again, Terra," he said lovingly. He put his arms on her shoulders and felt Slade's energy coursing through him. He concentrated with all his might on freeing her. He saw her arms start to turn to flesh. The stone-eating virus spread across his sister's body until she was fully flesh again.

Terrane couldn't believe it. He'd done it. He hugged his sister, glad to finally have her back again.

Terra returned the hug, moving muscles she hadn't moved in a year. "My hero," she whispered. Then she remembered her situation. She escaped Terrane's hug and said, "Terrane, you have to let Beast Boy go."

Terrane looked confused. "What?"

"Let him go. He's my friend."

If Terrane had been shocked to see his sister turn from stone to flesh, he was even more shocked to hear these words from her mouth. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes," said Terra.

"But he turned you to stone!" Terrane said. He looked over to Beast Boy. "Didn't he?"

"No, Terrane," said Terra, "it wasn't Beast Boy. It was Slade!" She pointed at the muscular man standing behind Terrane.

Of all the shocking things Terrane had heard today, this one took the cake. "_What?_" he said, barely able to speak.

His master remained silent. Terra continued. "It's true! And what's more, he treated me like a slave while I was his apprentice. He's the reason I was a statue!"

Terrane turned to face Slade, his blood boiling. "You _lied_ to me!" he shouted, his voice shaking with fury.

The masked man only laughed. "So I did. It's true, Terrane. In the end, Terra disobeyed me and made amends with the Titans. She was the one who fought and killed me. They parted as friends; we parted as enemies. But that's not all that happened."

Terrane felt his power still flowing from his hands. "What…are you doing?"

Slade lifted his hand into the air, using Terrane's power. Suddenly, the stone around the platform turned into lava. "Terra's overuse of energy caused lava to flow from the earth. The city would have been destroyed, had she not stopped the lava and turned herself to stone."

Terrane looked around frantically at what Slade had made him do. "You son of a…" he began. He never finished the sentence, however, as Slade had taken control of his body once more. He caused more lava to flow forth by ripping open the walls.

Beast Boy felt his feet getting hot. The lava was closing in on them. He looked over at Terra, who was clinging Terrane's arm. She looked back at him and saw that he was in trouble. Her eyes began to glow yellow, and she decimated the stones pinning Beast Boy to the wall. Beast Boy turned into a robin and flew over to the platform that Terra and Terrane were standing on.

Terrane was fighting for control of his body. The garment Slade had given him was inside him now, controlling him like a puppet. He tried to stop Slade, but he couldn't. He just wasn't strong enough. He could only watch in horror as he sped up the destruction of the city.

* * *

And so ends another exciting chapter. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far. I need more opinions! 


	6. There Goes the Neighborhood

Another chapter ensues as Sister, Where Art Thou? comes to a dramatic close. This isn't the last chapter, though! Well, it is, but expect an epilogue following it. Anyway, R&R please. Enjoy!

I don't own any characters except for the ones I make up.

**Sister, Where Art Thou? Part Five**

Terra and Beast Boy looked around at the lava. "It's even worse now," muttered Beast Boy.

Terra looked Beast Boy in the eye. "Beast Boy, if we don't make it out of this alive, I just want you to know I'm sorry for everything. It's my fault all of this is happening. It's my fault Terrane hurt your friends. It's my fault…"

Beast Boy stopped her. "That's not true. None of this was your fault. You were confused, and Slade took advantage of you. That's how this all happened. It's not your fault; it's Slade's fault." Beast Boy glared at the masked figure of Slade, standing on the stone catwalk with his hands behind his back.

Terra smiled despite the calamitous situation. "You're too nice to me. I've definitely learned my lesson." She looked around. "Let's just hope it's not the last one I learn." She looked back at her brother, wondering why he was wearing a strained look. Then she looked down at what he was wearing. "Oh, no…" she said. Then she began shaking Terrane's arm. "Terrane!" she shouted over the clatter of moving stones and flowing lava. "You have to fight it! You can't let Slade control you!"

Terrane looked over to his sister, still struggling. "Can't," he said through clenched teeth. "Too strong…not enough power…"

"That's not true!" Terra shouted. "You can beat him! You're your own master, Terrane. Realize that, and you can beat him!"

Terrane thought about it. Terra was right. This Slade had nothing on him. He looked over at Terra and Beast Boy, her Teen Titan friend. He had been fighting for Terra all along. If he didn't continue doing so, she would perish, along with the whole city. That wouldn't do, especially since she had only been alive for about five minutes since her de-statue-ization.

Terrane struggled to look back at Slade. He took all the hatred that had once been aimed at the Teen Titans and redirected it at the masked man. He didn't have to listen to him anymore. His sister was free. He no longer needed revenge on the Titans, since they were Terra's friends. So Slade went from Terrane's master to Terrane's number one enemy.

"So you thought you could use me to destroy this city, ey?" said Terrane to Slade, slowly gaining the upper hand in the struggle.

Slade clutched his stomach. "What…" he said.

"I guess I need to teach you a little lesson," said Terrane, breaking free of Slade's control and walking over toward him.

Slade began to back away. "How…how is this happening?" he said, obvious fright in his voice.

Terrane's eyes started to glow. "No one uses Terrance Markov. No one!"

Slade continued to back away, looking around at the lava slowly getting higher.

Terrane lifted his arms into the air. "You think you're invincible just because you cheated death, don't you?"

Slade backed into the metal door that led outside. Stone coils formed around him.

Terrane kept walking until he was two inches from Slade's face. "Well, I've got news for you. You aren't invincible. You're just as weak as any other man. Any other sick, sadistic, scheming man. Not so tough now, are you?"

Slade struggled to break free from the coils, but they held strong. He looked up at Terrane. "What do you plan to do?"

Terrane smirked. "Remember what happened last time your apprentice betrayed you? That."

Slade's eyes widened.

"But before I finish you off," said Terrane, "I've been wondering something. I want to know whom this cruel worm named Slade really is. I plan to find out before I send you to a fiery death." With that, he ripped off Slade's mask.

Terrane's eyes widened at what he saw. It was…a computer screen. The real Slade appeared on it. "Not today, Terrane. Perhaps not ever. My identity is no concern of yours. Your concern should be for yourself." Slade's figure disappeared, and the screen in the robot's face blinked red. Terrane knew only too well what this meant. He dove back mere seconds before the robot exploded, taking the catwalk it was standing on with it.

Terrane got up, looking over at Terra and Beast Boy. "There goes our way out," he said. "Looks like I'll have to stop it." He sighed. "By the looks of things, it'll take all my power."

Terra grabbed Terrane's arm. "You can't! You'll turn to stone!"

"Better me than you!" Terrane retorted. "Besides, I have to, or else you'll all die."

Beast Boy was looking up at the ceiling. "No you don't," he said.

Terrane looked over at him. "What was that?"

Beast Boy spun around, an urgent look on his face. "My friends can help! You have to free them. Together, we can stop this, and no one will have to turn to stone!"

Terrane nodded. He didn't particularly like the idea of having to be a statue anyway. He mentally linked himself to the earth and found the Titans, still in the same places they were in when he defeated them. He melted the ground under them, turning Robin back to flesh (this was easier than doing so to Terra, since he had done the deed himself and therefore could easily undo it), emptying Starfire's lungs of sand, switching Cyborg back on, and waking Raven up. They appeared in Terra's chamber.

The four Titans got up. "Ugh…where are we?" asked Raven.

They all jumped at the sight of Terrane. "Titans, G…" started Robin. Then he noticed a flesh-and-blood Terra standing next to him. "Terra! You're alive!"

Starfire noticed how similar they looked. "Terra, is this criminal a relation of yours?"

"Yes, he's my brother," she said quickly, "and this whole thing has been a misunderstanding. Slade was tricking him."

Terra and Beast Boy explained the whole thing in less than thirty seconds. The Titans accepted their explanation. Robin said, "So what do you plan to do to stop this lava? We know Terra can't do it again, or else she'll turn to stone."

"I have a plan," said Beast Boy. He had been getting good with this whole plan-making thing.

Robin nodded. "Just tell us what to do."

Beast Boy began. He turned to Terrane. "Can you turn nonliving things to stone, too?" he asked.

Terrane thought about it and nodded. "I could turn this lava to stone if I wanted to, but as I said, that would take up too much energy."

Beast Boy turned back to the lava. "I need you and Terra to work together. I'll tell you what to do in a minute." He looked over at Robin. "Got any of those ice bombs?"

Robin nodded, taking a few out. "The ice will melt pretty fast with all this heat, though."

"We only need a few seconds," Beast Boy said. He looked at Cyborg. "Cy, Robin's gonna throw these bombs at the rocks on the wall, okay? When he does that, I need you to shoot the rocks down." He looked over at Terrane and Terra. "Then I need you two to turn the ice into diamond before it hits the lava."

Terrane smiled back at Terra. "I think we can pull that off." Terra smiled back.

"Good," said Beast Boy, returning to his plan. "Anyway, once the diamond-covered rocks are covering the lava, I'm guessing we'll have a few minutes before the rocks melt. Star, you seal the rocks together to form one big stone barrier. Raven, you send a spirit-form of yourself to move some rocks within the lava and seal the flows Slade created. Then come back and help the rest of us push the barrier down, thereby stopping the lava and saving the city." He looked at everyone. "Got that?"

Everyone nodded. Raven commented, "I never knew you could think that many thoughts at once."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha. You're a funny one. Let's just get going."

Robin readied his bombs. "Okay, gang, we only have one shot at this. Titans…"

Beast Boy stopped him. "Wait! I wanna make the call."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I came up with the plan."

"But I'm the leader."

"So? Come on, I never get to say it!"

"Beast Boy, this is a life or death situation! We're wasting time talking about this!"

"Fine, then just let me say it!"

Robin sighed. "Okay, you can say it."

Beast Boy did a little victory dance, and then said, "Titans, GO!"

Robin shook his head, smiling. He threw his ice bombs at the surrounding walls. Cyborg shot the walls down using his sonic cannon. Terrane and Terra held hands and turned the ice into diamond, temporarily protecting the rocks from the lava. Starfire quickly sealed the rocks together with a few well-aimed eye-lasers. Raven sent her spirit-self down and found a few rocks still floating intact within the lava. She used her magic to send these into the holes in the wall that Slade had created using Terrane's powers. She came back into her body and gave Beast Boy a thumbs-up. Beast Boy nodded, turning to Terrane. "Put some stone gloves on my hands, okay?"

Terrane nodded, waving his hand at Beast Boy. Beast Boy's hands were immediately covered in stone. Beast Boy then turned into a large gorilla. He began to push down on the barrier with his gloved hands, the stone protecting him from most of the heat. Starfire soon joined in, pushing down on the stone with all her might. Cyborg and Robin began to help pushing as well. Raven used her magic to push down on the barrier as well.

Terrane and Terra walked up to the barrier. Terra took Terrane's hand. "You ready?"

Terrane nodded, his eyes beginning to glow. "Let's see if we still have time to stop this."

Terra's eyes began to glow as well as she continued to look at her brother. "There's always time. Don't worry, Terrane. Just push the rock."

Terrane grinned at his sister's optimism. That was something he hadn't felt since his childhood. He lifted his hands to the sky, his hair beginning to levitate. Terra did the same, her hair following suit. They used their powers and began pushing down on the stone barrier.

After about a minute of pushing, the stone barrier started to move slowly but surely. Soon, the rate picked up, and the stone barrier was making its way to the bottom of the chamber.

After another few minutes of excruciating moving, the stone barrier hit the bottom, forcing the lava back into the earth. Everyone fell back from the barrier, tired and sweating.

Terrane bent over with his hands on his knees, panting. He was dehydrated and very fatigued, but he wasn't a statue. That was good news. He looked over at Terra and was pleased to see that she, too, was still flesh. He smiled over at her. "We did it. We beat Slade."

Terra smiled back, wiping sweat off her forehead. "I told you there's always time."

Beast Boy, meanwhile, fell over on his back and heaved a sigh of relief. "It's finally over."

Cyborg, after checking over his near-empty power supply, looked at the clock in his arm. "It's only ten. You think we can still pull off that party?"

Beast Boy immediately jumped up, forgetting his exhaustion. "Heck yeah!" he exclaimed, beaming. "The other Titans are probably already back at the Tower by now."

Robin made a confused look at Beast Boy. "Why wouldn't they be at the Tower?" he asked.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head. "It's a long story. I'll tell you on the way back." He looked over to Terra and Terrane. "You two wanna come?"

Terra smiled. "Sure thing. I'd love to meet your other friends."

Terrane, however, was dumbfounded. "You're inviting me to your party?" he asked.

"Sure. Why not?" replied Beast Boy.

"But I attacked you and your friends!" Terrane said. "I endangered you all, and you're inviting me to a party?"

Beast Boy punched Terrane on the shoulder. "Hey, man, that's water under the bridge now. We all know why you did what you did. We also know that you wouldn't have done it if Slade hadn't lied to you. See, we can forgive and forget, just like we did with your sister." He put his arm around Terra, and she blushed a little. "So, er…Terrane, was it? Are you coming with us?"

Terrane hesitated. He was a criminal. How could he associate with heroes? He looked over at his sister, who was smiling back at him. _Well…maybe just for one night, _he thought. He smiled back at her and looked to Beast Boy. "Okay. I'll come."

Beast Boy punched his arm into the air. "Sweet! You're gonna love our tower, Terrane. It's got all sorts of cool gadgets in it. And the party's pretty great so far, too…"

Beast Boy kept speaking as Terra walked up to Terrane. "Come on. I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun. You can catch me up on what you've been doing all these years."

Terrane looked away uncomfortably. How would Terra, a hero, react to knowing he had been deep in criminal activity for the ten years they had been apart? He'd just have to wait and see. "Uh, sure," was all he said.

Terrane turned his attention back to Beast Boy, who was still rambling. He was just finishing saying something about tofu dogs when Cyborg told him to shut up before Terrane changed his mind. Terrane chuckled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**The Titan Tower**

The mood was anxious among the honorary Titans in Titan Tower. Everyone was worried about how Beast Boy's bout with the criminal had turned out. They tried busying themselves with petty tasks to keep their minds of the worry. The Titans East were taking care of the injured the best they could. Jericho sat on the stage, fiddling with the tuning of Punk Rocket's guitar. Melvin was pacing back and forth in front of the statue of Bobby, while Timmy and Teether looked on. The other uninjured Titans were watching television, with Red Star in control of the remote.

Then, after about a half hour or so of waiting, the door opened. Every head turned to see who was coming in. When they saw Terrane step inside, they all readied themselves for attack. When they saw the Titans behind him, they became a bit confused. Then Aqualad shouted out, "It's okay. I guess BB's plan worked."

Everyone settled down and collectively heaved a sigh of relief. Cyborg walked down to the center. "Alright, everybody, here's how it's gonna go down. BB told us about his plan, and we can see that a lot of people are injured." Terrane coughed and scratched the back of his head at this statement. "Well, Raven's gonna do what she can to fix them up, and we're gonna see if we can start this party back up!"

Cheers of agreement came from the Titans. "Yeah!" "Sweet!" "Right on!" Jericho played a chord on Punk Rocket's guitar to signal his approval.

But Robin, who had just walked down to check out the Tower's computer, thought otherwise. "You're gonna have to cancel that party, Cy," Robin said. "There's a holdup going on downtown."

"Aw, MAN!" said Cyborg, snapping his fingers.

"Anyone dangerous?" asked Raven.

"No," said Robin, "just a few common crooks. The police are just having a little trouble." He looked out at the crowd. "Raven, you'll have to stay behind and tend to the wounded. We'll go put a stop to this."

"Hey!" came a shout from the crowd. Robin looked out to see Argent, Bushido, Jericho, and Red Star pushing to the front of the crowd.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin, confused.

Argent spoke up. "We're coming with you. We don't want to have to come after you on another rescue mission when these 'common crooks' turn out to be powerful, homicidal maniacs." She looked over to Terrane. "No offense."

Terrane shook his head, smiling. "None taken."

Robin thought about it for a moment, then replied, "Good idea. We can split up into teams. If one of us goes down, the other can go back right away and get help."

Argent nodded. "Precisely what I was thinking."

Beast Boy turned to Terrane and Terra. "You guys wanna come too?"

Terra looked at Terrane. "What do you think?"

Terrane glanced at the faces of the crowd, eager for his answer. How could he say no? "Okay, I'll go."

"Great!" said Robin. "Okay, Terra can take Raven's place while Raven stays back and helps the wounded. Terrane, do you think you can team up with these four?"

Terrane turned his attention to the group of Titans standing in front of him. They were a pretty motley crew, but they seemed dependable. "Sure. No problem."

As the two groups departed, Argent caught up to Terrane and asked, "Ever been on a team before?"

Terrane smiled a little. "Yeah. Once, about fifteen minutes ago." Argent looked confused. "You'll know soon enough. Beast Boy will probably be bragging about it for the next few weeks."

Argent laughed. "He is a bit of a puckfist, isn't he? I'm not surprised that that's the first thing you noticed about him."

Terrane chuckled. "Yeah, kinda hard to miss."

"So what's your name?"

Terrane stared down at the red-and-black attired girl. "Terrane."

Argent smiled. "Nice to meet you, Terrane."

Looking her over again, Terrane said, "So, uh…you were the one who made those red walls, right?"

"That's me, alright," replied Argent. "Those walls definitely weren't my best work, but they held."

Terrane laughed quietly. "Your own worst critic, 'ey?"

"Yup," she said. After a moment of silence, Argent said, "I'm Argent."

"Huh?" said Terrane. Then, realizing she had just introduced herself, said, "Oh, right. Well, uh, nice to meet you, Argent." _You really should have asked her her name once she asked you yours, genius._

Argent smiled, nodding. "Well, we'll see how well we work together. Hopefully this really is just a run-of-the-mill thief."

"Hopefully," Terrane agreed.

Awkward silence followed. Argent spoke up a little while later, when the Titans had stepped into the elevator. "New to this whole conversation thing, aren't you?"

"What was that?" asked Terrane.

Argent laughed. "Nothing."

Terrane couldn't help laughing a little as well. He kind of liked this girl's blunt honesty. These heroes were turning out to be pretty friendly after all.

_But what'll they say when they find out about my past?_ That thought was the doubt that had nagged at Terrane this whole time.

Would the Teen Titans accept a criminal?

* * *

Well, what more can I say? Review, please, and expect an epilogue! Remember to yell at me if I forget. 


	7. Epilogue: It's Never Too Late

Well, it's been great. This is probably one of the best stories I've ever worked on (which isn't saying much, really, but still). I'd like to thank all my reviewers, as well as all those who read my story. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! If you liked this story, who knows…I _may_ decide to write a sequel. So review, and tell me what you think.

I don't own any characters except for the ones I make up.

**Epilogue**

After defeating the bank robbers, Terrane and the Titans had headed back to the tower. The party went very well, and Terrane got acquainted with many of the Titans. He even danced a little with the red-and-black girl, Argent. It had been a good night all in all. It was the best time he'd had…well, ever.

The day after, at about 3 in the morning, the honorary Titans left. Most of the Titans decided to get a few hours of shuteye after the hectic day they'd had. Only Terrane and Terra stayed up. After getting a drink from the Titans' fridge, Terra sat across the dinner table from Terrane. "Finally, a moment to talk," she said.

Terrane nodded. "We, uh…have a lot to catch up on, don't we?"

"Yep," said Terra. "So…what have you been doing for the past decade?"

Terrane sighed. "Not much. Most of it you wouldn't want to know about."

Terra raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why's that?"

Terrane looked away. "Look…I haven't exactly been a model citizen in the time we've been away."

Terra still wore a confused look. "I don't understand."

Terrane looked back over at his sister. "Let's just say I've fought more police officers than I have crooks."

"So…you're saying you're a criminal, too?"

"Exactly." Terrane kept looking at his sister. "Are you…mad?"

Terra was silent for a moment. Then she said, "No. In fact, I already knew."

This thoroughly surprised Terrane. "You did?"

"I did," said Terra. "What, you didn't think I wanted to find you, too?" She chuckled. "I still remember hearing about your first robbery. When I heard the description, I thought, 'It couldn't be him.' But when I heard about his powers, when I heard that he could control the earth just like I could, I knew it couldn't have been anyone else." She took a sip of her drink. "You know, I guess I was mad when I first found out. But not anymore. You and I have gone through a lot, and I can understand that you were confused. I was too, which is how I ended up with Slade."

Terrane didn't say anything. Then, "You were all I had left. I never told you this, but I had seen our parents get killed. Before my very eyes. It messed me up pretty bad, but you kept me strong. I was destined to become a criminal, but you kept me from becoming one. When you were kidnapped, I just didn't know what to do anymore."

Terra was staring wide-eyed at her brother. "You…you _saw them die?_" she asked. When Terrane nodded, she walked over and hugged him. "I'm so sorry…it must have been hard for you just knowing they were gone. But to actually _see_ them…"

"It would have been hard for you, too, if you had been a little older," Terrane replied. "You probably don't remember them very well, though. You were barely able to stand up back then."

Terra shrugged, returning to her seat. "I remember them a little, but not enough to miss them as much as you do."

There was silence for a minute. "So you like him a lot, don't you?" Terrane asked suddenly.

Terra was taken aback. "Uh…who?"

Terrane laughed and shook his head. "You know who. You like Beast Boy and you know it."

Terra blushed. "Well…yeah, he's been a good friend and all…"

"You two are more than friends," said Terrane knowingly, smirking. "I can tell."

Terra sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I do like him a little."

"A little?"

"Okay, maybe more than a little. He's just…amazing. He's charming in his own little way; he's funny, but no one else seems to think so; he treats me like a princess, when I barely deserve to have any friends at all."

Terrane nodded. "He seems to like you a lot, too. I'd say you've got a pretty good boyfriend."

Terra rolled her eyes. "He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends…for now."

Terrane smirked again. "Yeah," he said, "for now."

It was now Terra's turn to smirk. "Hey, I noticed you were taking a shine to that Argent girl last night."

"Uh…what gave you that idea?" said Terrane, looking from side to side nervously.

"Oh, come on, Terrane," Terra replied. "It's kinda obvious. I saw you getting nervous when you talked to her. And you fought _so_ well when she was watching during the burglary."

_**Jump City Downtown Bank, last night**_

_There were a lot of them. Terrane was currently hand-to-hand fighting with a particularly stupid-looking one, obviously not the one spearheading this operation, just someone to do the brute work. After toying with him for a little while, he kicked him square in the jaw, knocking him unconscious._

_He looked over to the other Titans, who were handling themselves quite well. Jericho had taken over the body of one of the bigger ones, and was now dodging bullets and pulling off acrobatic moves that the crook probably didn't even know he could do. Bushido was deflecting bullets with his sword, moving in on another crook. Red Star didn't even have to dodge the bullets. They bounced harmlessly off his bulky frame. He was taking out at least to or three men at a time. The other five Titans were executing complicated team maneuvers. They took out whole groups of men at once._

_Terrane then looked over at Argent, who was effectively blocking a gunman's shots with a red barrier placed in front of her. When the shooter ran out of ammo, Argent turned the barrier into a giant fist and whacked him into a wall, knocking him out. _Amazing, _thought Terrane._

_Argent looked down at Terrane and smiled. Then she frowned and shouted, "Duck!" Terrane did as he was told. Argent swung the giant red fist over Terrane's head, knocking another crook into a wall._

Whoa,_ thought Terrane. _Didn't see him there._ He looked back over to Argent, who was now on the ground tapping her foot and folding her arms. "Uh, thanks," said Terrane._

"_You owe me one," said Argent, a look of mock-annoyance on her face. "You'd better pay more attention or…"_

_Terrane's eyes suddenly widened. He sank underground just then and sprang back up right behind Argent. He spin-kicked an oncoming robber, and then did a front handspring kick into his chest. To finish him off, he threw his hands into the air, and a large stone hand pinned the criminal to the wall, knocking him unconscious. He looked back at Argent, dusting off his hands and grinning smugly. "We're even." He walked past the obviously impressed silver-skinned girl toward the door, as the other Titans had just finished off the rest of the robbers. Argent stood there for a second, and then smiled and followed Terrane out the door, letting the cops gather up the bad guys._

"Okay," said Terrane, "I guess she's pretty nice. But we're strictly friends."

Terra continued smirking. "For now."

"Ah, shut up."

Terra chuckled. "Well, you're right about one thing. She did seem pretty nice. She's pretty, too. Good choice."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?"

Terra shook her head, still smirking. "But seriously, you fought well on a team yesterday. I think the Teen Titans are thinking of recruiting you."

Terrane looked surprised. "You serious?" he asked.

Terra nodded. "Yep. They think you could be a real asset to the team."

Terrane laughed cynically. "We'll see how they feel when they find out I'm a crook."

Terra shrugged. "I don't think they'll care."

"What?"

"Lemme explain. You know who Jinx is, right?"

Terrane tried to remember. "Ah, yes," he said finally. "Jinx. The one who used to be part of the H.I.V.E. academy. What about her?"

"Well, she used to be a criminal, and yet the Titans have accepted her all the same. All you need to do is show that you're willing to help. Like Beast Boy said, they can forgive and forget."

Terrane thought about it. "Hmm. Okay, so maybe they will accept me. But how will I change from a criminal to a hero?"

Terra got up and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Just trust me."

Terrane was silent. Then, suddenly, he asked, "Would you like to go see them?"

Terra was confused. "Who?"

"Our parents," said Terrane.

Terra looked at Terrane inquiringly. "You know where they're buried?"

Terrane nodded. "So do you want to see them?"

"Of course!" said Terra. "So…I guess we'll go tomorrow, then?"

"Sure," said Terrane. He looked at the clock. "4 AM. We should probably get to sleep."

"Okay," said Terra. She yawned, walking over to the hallway of the Tower. She looked back at Terrane. "You wanna pull up a sleeping bag in my room?"

Terrane shook his head. "Nah, I'll sleep on their sofa. It looks comfy enough."

Terra shrugged a little. "Okay then. G'night."

"Good night," said Terrane. As Terra left, Terrane settled down on the sofa and shut his eyes. _Maybe she's right, _thought Terrane. _Maybe there's still time._

**The Jump City Cemetery, five hours later**

Terra knelt down in front of the graves of her parents, setting a flower down on top of each of them. She had changed out of her old uniform given to her by Slade and was now wearing her signature black t-shirt with a light autumn jacket over it. She had traded her khaki shorts for a pair of jeans, as the air was beginning to get cold. Terrane stood behind her, his hands inside the pockets of the light autumn jacket he was wearing over a black t-shirt similar to Terra's. His jeans were baggier than Terra's, which were tight over her legs.

Terra, after a few more moments of silence, got up and looked at Terrane. "It's been so long since I've seen them, but I've thought about them. They're just two people on the long list of things I think about in my free time. I only have wisps of them left: what they looked like is a mystery to me; what they sounded like is unknown; even their daily habits have been buried here. You may be the only one left who remembers them. So tell me: what were they like?"

Terrane closed his eyes as he remembered them. "Let's see…Dad was a barrel-chested businessman, with blonde hair on his head and on his face, and a heart of gold inside a frame of muscle. His name was Sam. Sam's bride, Martha, was a thinner girl, with a beautiful face and equally beautiful blonde hair. She was Sam's everything, and the only thing that came close to being loved by him as much as her was us. Family was his first priority; business came second. He…was a great man."

"Did he have our powers?" asked Terra.

"Come again?"

"Did he have our powers? Did Mom have them, too?"

Terrane thought about it. "You know," he said, "I never really thought about that. They didn't seem to have any powers. They seemed like normal people. I never stopped to wonder how I got my powers, how you got yours…had too much to think about back then." He winked at Terra. "Anyway, I think this is worth looking into. Maybe you could get the Titans to look some info up for you."

"Or," suggested Terra, taking something out of her pocket, "maybe you could." She held out an honorary Titan communicator in her hand.

Terrane looked away from it. "I don't know, Terra. I mean, I want to and all, but what if it's too late for me?"

Terra put her hand on her brother's shoulder and turned him back toward her. "It's never too late, Terrane. They taught me that. The things I've done were horrible, but they took me in, and now I'm willing to be a Titan. The things you've done are equally horrible, but I'm sure they'll take you in, too. You just have to want to change."

Terrane looked at his feet. "What if I can't? What if I'm not like you?"

Terra put her hand under his chin and lifted his face up until their eyes connected. "You'll never know unless you try. Besides, people on the street always say we're a lot alike."

Terrane smiled. No matter how simple they were, Terra's words always managed to cheer him up. He hugged his sister, saying, "Thanks, sis. Let's hope they're right."

Terra held Terrane at arm's length. "So you'll join?"

Terrane nodded and took the communicator. "We'll see how it works out."

Terra was so happy she actually jumped into the air. "You have no idea how happy this makes me, Terrane. You won't regret it, I promise."

As Terra dragged him to the entrance of the cemetery, Terrane thought, _She's never broken a promise before. Maybe this _will_ work out for the best._

Back at the entrance, the Teen Titans were waiting for Terra and Terrane, the T-Car parked outside the gate. As Terrane came up to the five heroes, Robin walked up to him. "Listen, Terrane, we've been thinking…"

"Lemme guess," he said, interrupting the masked boy. "The five of you want me to become an honorary Titan."

"Well, yes…"

"I'll do it," said Terrane immediately.

Robin smiled. "Excellent. But we don't want you to be just an _honorary_ Titan."

Terrane raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe someone else can explain better than I can," said Robin, stepping aside.

A familiar figure stepped out from behind the T-Car. Terrane was adequately surprised to see her. "Argent?" he said.

The silver-skinned girl smiled. "Hello again, Terrane."

"Hey," said Terrane. Then, "Uh…what are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to Robin about something," she replied. "See, he was impressed with how well we did last night and mentioned that there aren't any Titans patrolling a city southeast of here. He thinks we may be able to fill that position."

_The surprises just keep coming,_ thought Terrane. "So, are you asking me to join your team?"

Argent nodded. "Yes, Terrane. With your help, we can make a new division of the Teen Titans: the Titans South. So what do you say?"

Terrane didn't quite know what to say. He looked over to his sister. She was smiling and nodding. _Go on,_ her smile said.

Terrane thought about it and decided this team was the best investment he could make right now. He looked back to Argent and said, "Alright, I'll join your team. Who's leader?"

Argent beamed and thrust a thumb at herself. "You're looking at her," she said.

Terrane was only surprised for a second. _I guess she is the best choice for leader,_ he thought. _She has the most charisma of the group._ Another side of him said, _You just saying that because Terra's right?_ The first side responded, _I sure hope not._

Robin, meanwhile, patted Terrane on the shoulder. "Well, that does it, then. Welcome to the team."

Argent jumped off the ground, floating. "Meet me at our new base tonight at five. There are directions on your communicator." She winked. "I look forward to working with you."

Terrane nodded, grinning. "Likewise."

Satisfied with his response, Argent saluted the blonde teen one last time and flew off. Beast Boy was giggling. "You _liiiiiiiiike_ herrr…" he was saying. Terra elbowed him in the gut. "Ow! Hey, I was joking…jeez…"

Terrane silently thanked her by nodding. "Uh…will Terra be coming with me?"

Terra shook her head. "I'm with the Titans, Terrane. My place is here in Jump City."

Terrane looked at the ground. "It would comfort me more if you were close by."

Terra held up her communicator. "I will be. We'll be in touch."

Beast Boy put his arm around Terra's shoulder. "Don't worry, bud, your sister's safe with us."

"You know what?" said Terrane. "I believe you." He walked over to the green shapeshifter. "Take good care of her, grass stain. Will you give me your word?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Of course."

Terrane smiled approvingly. Then he leaned in close to Beast Boy. "That's good. Oh, and by the way, I swear that if you break her heart, I'll crush you underneath my feet like the dirt we're standing on. Comprende?"

Beast Boy nodded, laughing a little nervously.

Terrane backed away a little. "Did I make a joke?" he asked, his face straight. This caused Beast Boy's skin to take on a pale-green hue. Terrane winked at him, smiling. "You kids have fun. I've got an appointment to keep."

As he flew off into the distance, he looked back to his sister and her friends with a feeling he hadn't had in years: hope for his future.

Terrane Markov, Teen Titan. Yeah, that had a nice ring to it.

**Elsewhere…**

Slade looked at one of his many screens, watching the battle surveillance of the past two days. This Terrance Markov was quite formidable indeed. Just as he had suspected. "It would seem this boy is everything his father was," Slade said to an idling Wintergreen.

"Yes sir," said Wintergreen. "He is the spitting image of his father, minus the brawn and plus the ability to move the earth."

Slade nodded agreement. "The next phase of the plan is ready to begin." He chuckled. "He thinks it's over, but it has indeed just begun. He will be safe for now, though. I have bigger fish to fry, as they say." He switched the screens to pictures of another teen. This one was a bit like Terrane. He was a criminal, and he fought for his little sister. This one didn't have powers, though. He got his power through another source.

_What a coincidence,_ thought Slade. _Like father, like son._ He stood up, his hands behind his back as he walked up to the screen. "Get ready. I'm coming for you, Jonathan. Or should I call you Red X?"

_The End…?_

----------------

Obviously not. If you want me to continue, this could very well become a huge Elseworld saga. Terrane puts it best himself: We'll see how this works out. Review, and maybe I'll write a nice little sequel to continue this new saga of mine.


End file.
